Ambiciones Personales
by cristalkh
Summary: En esta historia podremos ver lo que es capaz de hacer una persona por alguien a quien de verdad aprecias, hay un refrán que dice: en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Entonces Namine pondrá a prueba ese dichoso refrán.
1. Capítulo 1 Mi Comienzo

Punto de vista de Namine

Hola soy Namine Takahashi tengo 17 años, vivo en Destiny Island, estudio en la preparatoria High School Paopu (segundo año) y mi vida prácticamente es una mierda, porque, yo lo explicare….

(N A: Namine tenía unos 10 años)

Nos habíamos mudado hace un par de semanas a esta isla por el trabajo de mi madre. Un día antes de entrar a quinto de primaria, fuimos a la playa en familia ya que prácticamente se estaba acabando el verano. Yo estaba con mi hermano gemelo Roxas (él y yo en esa época éramos inseparables), estábamos hablando cuando de pronto un chico parecido un poco a mi hermano se nos acercó, él era de piel morena, unos ojos de un azul profundo que llegaban a hipnotizarte y una cabellera castaña que desafiaba a la gravedad. Yo sabía perfectamente quien era ese chico, él era Sora Takada es nuestro vecino, no nos veíamos mucho ya que mi madre piensa que todo el mundo nos va hacer daño, a veces pienso que está loca, pero ya me desvié de tema, en fin Sora llego en donde estábamos mi hermano y yo, nos presentamos los tres y decidimos ir a nadar, Sora y Roxas se hicieron amigos ese mismo día (hasta ahora lo son), yo en esa época era muy tímida y solo le dije a Sora mi nombre. Sora nos dijo que conocía a dos chicos más pero cuando justo iba a decir sus nombres llego mi madre toda histérica y nos tuvimos que ir a casa.

A la mañana siguiente tuvimos nuestro primer día de clase, Roxas me dijo que Sora estaría aquí, pero no sabíamos si estaríamos en la misma clase. Mi hermano y yo no quedamos en el mismo salón así que tuve que presentarme sola, estaba muy asustada y no conocía a nadie, justo cuando iba a presentarme llego ese chico todo agitado y sonriéndole a la maestra pidiéndole disculpas por el retraso, el (por alguna razón) me llamaba mucho la atención más aun por su cabellera indomable, la maestra le indico que tomara asiento, yo me presente a mis nuevos compañeros y la maestra me indico que me sentara junto a Sora porque era el único asiento vacío que había (yo estaba feliz, por al menos se quién es) tome asiento y Sora me examino (creo que no me recordaba) y luego dijo:

-tu eres Namine la hermana de Roxas verdad? dijo con una sonrisa…

- yo soy Sora encantado de conocerte, ya que ayer no hablamos mucho me gustaría conocerte, además creo que seremos compañeros por algunos años! dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa, yo con más confianza al castaño le dije:

– claro me encantaría conocerte! Le respondí un poco tímida con una sonrisa al castaño.

Como era primer día de clases lo único que hicieron los profesores fue presentarse a sus alumnos y darnos la hora libre, yo y Sora hablamos todo ese día. Sora me contaba de todas las aventuras que a tenido con un chico llamado Riku, (que es el mejor amigo de Sora y también está en esta escuela).

Ese día Sora me convenció de llevarme a conocer a sus amigos a la hora de almuerzo, ellos van un grado más que nosotros, primero me presento a Riku, él es el mejor amigo de Sora, es de piel muy clara (incluso diría demasiado para este clima tropical) de cabellera plateada y sus ojos son de un color muy peculiar aquamarina (yo diría turquesa), es muy serio con casi todo el mundo en especial cuando se tratan de acercarse a él, pero por alguna razón no lo fue conmigo (supongo que es porque conozco a Sora) y su otro amigo era Axel un chico con el cabello rojizo, de piel clara y ojos de color verde, Axel es muy gracioso en especial cuando hace enojar a Riku, ellos dos siempre terminan discutiendo, pero todo es un juego ya que al rato están riéndose como si nada hubiera pasado.

A la salida de clases me encontré con mi hermano gemelo que me estaba esperando, le conté como me había ido, le dije que en mi clase estaba Sora y que me había presentado a sus amigos. Roxas me conto que él también había hecho amigos, creo que se llamaban Hayner, Pence y Olette.

Bueno para no hacer tan largo mi relato y empezar a contar por donde mi vida se convirtió en un infierno.

Nosotros terminamos la primaria y ya íbamos a comenzar el segundo año de secundaria (obviamente ya habíamos terminado el primer año) todos nosotros nos llevábamos bien, que bien yo diría excelente nuestro grupo se formaba así:

Sora, Riku (esos dos siempre estaban juntos yo diría demasiado, pero no me molestaba) Axel, Roxas (Axel todos los días me preguntaba por mi hermano) luego viene Hayner (quien ya estaba saliendo con Olette y últimamente no estaba mucho con nosotros), Pence, Xion (una chica que conocí a principio de la secundaria) y yo.

Todos nosotros cada fin de semana íbamos a la playa o a veces a esa isla pequeña para ver el atardecer. En esa isla estaba la legendaria fruta Paopu y como dice su leyenda que cuando dos personas comparten esa fruta sus destinos estarán unidos para siempre. Habían días en los que Sora y Riku se quedaban solo a ver el atardecer y a presenciar la noche, supongo que es por los años de amistad que llevan juntos.

Bueno en que estaba… ahh si! Ya lo recordé :P , ese día me había quedado dormida (Roxas no me despertó el malo), me dije:

– primer día de clases y ya llego tarde, maldición! ese día se suponía que me iba a sentar con Sora pero por desgracia el destino quiso otra cosa. Cuando llegue ya había una chica sentada con él, al parecer era nueva (obviamente, nunca la había visto antes) era delgada, del mismo color de piel que el mío, ojos de color lila oscura (se parecen a los de Sora) y su cabello era rojizo.

Esa chica estaba hablando de lo más linda y tierna con Sora incluso diría que estaba coqueteando con él, ese día ya había comenzado mal y mi instinto me decía que iba a empeorar, termine sentándome con Xion esa clase, le dije a Xion sin pensarlo:

– aaaaaaaahhh! Odio cuando hay chicas cerca de Sora hablándole así como lo hace ella, incluso me pasa lo mismo cuando hay un montón de chicas coqueteando con Riku (aunque no me preocupo demasiado ya que Riku las rechaza siempre a TODAS) solo los quiero para mí!, no me había percatado de que Xion me miraba con ojos de plato O.O , espera:

- dije eso en voz alta! Xion solo me afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza,

- noooooooo! Xion pliiiisss no le digas nada de esto a Sora ni mucho menos a Riku si ellos llegaran a saber lo que siento por ellos no me volverán a hablar nunca más!, Xion solo me miro (al parecer seguía en estado de shock), reacciono cuando la estaba sacudiendo como un trapo y Xion luego me dijo:

– a ver déjame procesar todos dentro de mi cabeza okay, sientes algo por Sora, pero también sientes algo por Riku!, yo solo afirme con la cabeza, Xion me miraba y luego me susurro:

– bueno yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero te has puesto a pensar que tal vez eso es obsesión o tal vez una calentura!, yo por inercia grite:

–nooooooooo! Ante toda la clase, el profesor de ciencia me quedo mirando fijamente y luego dijo –no que señorita Takahashi! Yo estaba totalmente roja como un tomate y luego le respondí:

– nada profesor! el profesor Vexen solo me miro y continuo su clase, estaba mirando a Xion y mi mirada claramente decía – te voy a matar!, Xion solo me sonrió y le susurre:

– como se te ocurre decirme eso yo no creo que sea eso, y ella me respondió:

– pero que otra cosa más podría ser tal vez es tu fantasía sexual estar con dos chicos que tienen personalidades totalmente distintas! Ella lo dijo tan tranquila y yo estaba roja nuevamente, no sé pero se me ocurrió preguntarle:

– ¿ Xion tú ya has tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien? ella me golpeo con su cuaderno y me respondió:

– claro que no, quien crees que soy?, soy aun una pre-adolecente, cuando yo tenga arriba de 16 te creo y además yo he leído en internet sobre el tema y en mangas sobre ello, si quieres te doy las paginas! me lo dijo con una cara de pervertida, yo le dije

– no gracias, por ahora!.

La clase transcurrió normal, claro a excepción de esa chica, (Xion ya me había dicho su nombre) es Kairi Yamamoto, tiene 13 años la misma edad mía y dijo que le encantaba el dibujo al igual que a mí.

Por alguna razón Kairi insistía en sentarse con Sora en todas las clases y no relacionarse con sus otros compañeros de curso, cuando al fin tocaron para el almuerzo Sora nos presentó a todos nosotros a Kairi y nos pidió que si podíamos darle la bienvenida a su nueva escuela y ser sus primeros amigos. Todos nos presentamos y me fije mucho en la expresión de Riku, estaba muy serio (incluso diría más de lo acostumbrado), Axel como siempre se sentó al lado de mi hermano gemelo, los dos empezaron a hablarle a Kairi y preguntarle cosas de su vida, yo en realidad no preste mucha atención, pero al parecer Kairi se cambió de su antigua escuela porque una de sus compañeras trato de apuñalarla (para ser sincera no le creo mucho), Kairi nos hablaba a todos de lo buena chica que era (con una cara de ángel) y me fije como estaba mirando a Riku (incluso diría que con su mirada le estaba coqueteando), el seguía ignorándola, Kairi en varias ocasiones le guiñaba un ojo a Riku, el como siempre con su expresión seria, Kairi como vio que Riku no le prestaba ninguna atención se empezó a apegar a Sora, casi todos en la mesa (a excepción de Riku y yo) empezaron a molestar que a Kairi le gustaba a Sora, dicho esto Sora se puso nervioso y empujo un poco a Kairi, ella le dijo:

– Sora para que me empujas, da lo mismo si nos molestan, además yo creo que eres lindo, dicho esto la pelirroja le da un beso en la mejilla a Sora, el castaño estaba muy rojo, todos gritaban y yo estaba más que enojada con ella, lo único que quería era sacarla de ahí y decirle:

( –Sora es mío y no lo vuelvas a TOCAR!, incluso me dieron ganas de tirarle agua bien fría para que controlara esas hormonas de puta), por alguna extraña razón Riku se levantó de la mesa y le dijo a Kairi con una mirada muy seria y fría que jamás había visto en mi vida:

– quien te crees que eres maldita perra, si crees que así llamas la atención pues fíjate bien que no lo haces, me apestan las mosquitas muertas como tú que creen que de esta forma llegaran a conseguir algo!, dicho esto el peliplateado se levantó de la mesa y se fue sin decir nada más, Sora iba ir tras de Riku pero Kairi lo detuvo con una mano, ella abrazo a Sora y le pedía que por favor no fuera, que ella ahora lo necesitaba, Kairi estaba llorando a mares en el hombro de Sora, todos nosotros la tratamos de consolar y creo que fui la única que me fije que ella está sonriendo pero con malicia.

Al otro día de este incidente Kairi no se apareció a clases, Sora estaba muy preocupado por ella ya que le conto como había sufrido en su antigua escuela, Sora con la rabia que tenía fue a encarar a Riku, pero al parecer él tampoco fue a clases ese día.

Pasaron semanas desde este incidente, Riku y Sora ya no hablaban. Sora siempre trataba de encontrar a Riku y el simplemente lo ignoraba o se alejaba de nuestro grupo, incluso ahora ya no almorzaba con nosotros se sentaba con los populares.

Kairi ahora ya era parte de nuestro grupo y siempre estaba con Sora, lo abrasaba le daba besos en las mejillas e incluso le decía indirectas a Sora de estar juntos en una relación (como Sora es muy lento nunca las entendió).

Un día Sora logro acorralar a Riku y por fin pudo encararlo por esa vez, yo de pura casualidad me los encontré (seguí a Sora :P) y escuche:

–R: porque la defiendes tanto o es que acaso de verdad te gusta, si hubieras visto como estaba coqueteando con los dos!

–S: por favor Riku tú crees que todas las mujer te quieren a ti, Kairi es distinta, ella no es igual a las demás, además ella me dejo bien claro de que solo te veía como un amigo!

–R: y tu como eres de ingenuo le crees, no es verdad Sora!

–S: pues claro que le creo ella es distinta, además me dijo que en su antigua escuela tuvo que soportar burlas y tú vas y le dices ese tipo de cosas tan crueles! ¿Qué te pasa Riku tú no eres así?

-R: tal vez si me pase con respecto a lo que le dije ese día, pero Sora te digo enserio ella estaba coqueteando conmigo mientras estaba de lo más abrasada contigo!

-S: vez Riku tú crees que todas están detrás de ti!

-R: ¿Sora es enserio o acaso ya no confías en mí?

-S: Riku no es eso, es que…..

-R: mmm…. Ya veo ….. Sora te diré algo y tendrás que decidir! Si ella sigue juntándose o almorzando con nosotros yo simplemente me alejare de uds.

-S: pero Riku como me dices eso, nosotros tenemos una amistad desde que tenemos memoria!

-R: por lo mismo Sora nuestra amistad debería ser más fuerte, pero al parecer te importa más ella!

-S: Riku…. no voy a dejar a Kairi sola.

-R: …..

-S: Riku…..

-R: okay! ya tomaste tu decisión, entonces yo también tomare la mía.

-S: Riku espera!

Riku no escucho a Sora o simplemente lo ignoro, pero no volvió hablar con él y con esto se acabó la amistad de tantos años que tenían Sora y Riku.

Pasaron varios meses y Sora ya no era el mismo de siempre, el ya no era tan alegre como era antes, no hablaba mucho, con suerte ahora podías sacarle un sonrisa, ni siquiera Axel podía hacerlo reír.

Nuestro grupo ya no era el mismo con este "Sora nuevo" (pienso que Sora era el pilar de nuestro grupo). Ahora en nuestro grupo éramos: Sora, kairi, Selphie (una amiga de Kairi) Roxas, Axel, Xion y yo. Hayner y Olette (ya no se juntaban con nosotros) y Pence se había cambiado de escuela por una beca o algo así, Axel seguía hablando con Riku y le contaba a Sora como se encontraba (porque Sora siempre le preguntaba por Riku) y a Kairi le disgustaba mucho esa preocupación que tenía con Riku en vez de a ella.

Un día Kairi pidió la atención de todos en nuestro grupo y dijo:

– chicos han pasado tantas cosas desde que los conozco, hemos pasado penas, discusiones, alegrías juntos, también ver que amistades valían la pena y….! dicho esto Axel dijo:

– al grano Kairi que quieres decirnos! Kairi lo miro y luego dijo –bueno como quieren que vaya al grano seré breve: Sora y yo estamos saliendo hace ya una semana que les parece! Todos quedamos con las bocas abiertas y la primera persona en felicitarlos fue Selphie, y dijo:

– felicidades amiga sabía que lo conseguirías! Se abrasaron ellas dos! Después Roxas con Axel los felicitaron, luego fue Xion y hasta que llegue yo y le dije:

– felicidades Kairi y Sora espero que sean felices, ella me abrazo y me dijo al oído:

– que pena que no conseguiste a Sora LOOOSEEER!, (ella sabía lo que sentía por Sora pero como, Xion jamás le hubiese dicho, ella es mi mejor amiga y espera). Salí corriendo sin importarme nada ni nadie hacia mi casillero y lo que me temía:

-mi diario de vida no está y mi cuaderno de dibujos tampoco! yo ahora si estaba desesperada me robaron esas dos cosas, nadie sabía que yo dibujaba y para peor alguien tenía mi diario (obviamente lo tenía Kairi si es por algo que me dijo eso), pero lo peor de todo es que podría revelar mis más profundos secretos, sin darme cuenta estaba llorando y sentí a alguien que me toco el hombro, era Riku, me miraba con una cara de preocupación y luego dijo:

– Namine porque estas llorando! ¿Qué paso? Le conté solo que me habían robado el diario y me cuaderno de dibujos. Él me dijo que preguntaría si es que alguien lo ha visto y me trato de calmar abrasándome (yo sabía que a Riku no le gustaba ver llorar a sus amigos más cercanos y al parecer el me veía así).

Ya habían tocado para la siguiente clase y Xion me dijo:

–X: Nami amiga porque saliste corriendo así, te perdiste de lo que nos mostró Kairi, era su cuaderno de dibujos y eran increíbles, habían muchos retratos de Sora, al parecer ella de verdad lo ama, pero me pareció extraño ya que habían muchas hojas arrancadas de ese cuaderno!

–N: espera, esa perra les mostro MI CUADERNO de dibujos y arranco algunas hojas!

-X: Nami, no me diga que ese cuaderno era tuyo?

-N: pues claro que es mío si yo creo que esa perra no debe de tener ningún talento! y ¿Por qué crees que hay retratos de Sora y Riku?

-X: mmmmm… pues yo no vi ninguno de Riku, tal vez lo estas confundiendo!

-N: espera! ¿Dijiste que tenía rastros de hojas arrancadas verdad?

-X: si! ¿Por?

-N: esa maldita perra, primero me roba a Sora, luego me saca en cara que esta con él y me termina robando mi cuaderno de dibujos y mi diario!

-X: espera! ¿Te robo el diario de vida también? amiga hay que decírselo a Sora, ahora!

-N: no puedo! Si se lo digo entonces Kairi le dirá a Sora lo que siento por el o tal vez le termina contando que también me gusta Riku!

-X: mmm…. Qué problema amiga! ¿Tal vez deberías encararla a la salida no crees?

-N: no lo sé y si me empieza a chantajear!

-X: vamos Nami, tu no le debes demostrar miedo, sé que eres un poco cobarde, no eres buena para nada en peleas, eres muy tímida y siempre terminas cediendo en casi todo lo que te pido, pero yo estaré contigo en ese momento de acuerdo?

-N: si, de acuerdo! (a veces Xion no sé si dices esas cosa de mi con intención de molestarme o simplemente no te das cuenta).

Bueno antes de que tocaran para la salida alguien llamo a la puerta, el profesor de lenguaje Marluxia salió a ver quién era y luego informo ante todo el salón:

– la señorita Takahashi por favor la solicitan en inspectoría!, yo estaba aún más nerviosa y cuando salgo Riku estaba mirándome con cara de preocupación:

-N: ¿Riku que haces aquí?

-R: Namine te tengo malas noticias y no creo que te agraden!

-N: ¿espera como saliste de tu salón y tú fuiste quien me llamo?

-R: si yo te llame y pedí permiso para ir al baño!, pero ese no es lo importante, lo importante es que cuando empecé a buscar tu diario yo…!

(En el interior de Namine: Dios mío lo habrá encontrado y habrá leído que me gusta y ahora ya no me va hablar nunca más o quizás peor aún me odiara por el resto de su vida).

Con Riku: Namine me estas escuchando!

-N: aaah! lo siento no te escuche! :P

-R: okaaay! Bueno como te estaba diciendo yo estaba buscando tu diario y vi a unas chicas que lo tenían en sus manos, al parecer lo habían encontrado y me lo entregaron así, Namine lo siento mucho por no haberlo encontrado antes! Esas chicas me dijeron que lo encontraron así!

El diario estaba con hojas arrancadas, en las páginas que apenas se podían leer, decía TE ODIO MALDITA ZORRA! Con letras grandes y escrito en rojo, también estaba totalmente sucio, (yo no pude contener las lágrimas ya que ese diario me lo había dado mi padre antes de que el muriera a manos del cáncer). Riku me dio un abrazo y yo lloraba sin poder controlarme, (no me había dado cuenta, pero ya habían tocado para la salida) Xion fue corriendo así donde estaba con Riku y le mostré el diario, ella dijo con rabia:

-X: quien fue Nami?

-N: tu quien crees?

–X: esa perra me las va a pagar todas! Y Riku nos miró con cara de O.O y dijo:

–R: de que me perdí?

Le conté a Riku que la que me había robado el diario y mi cuaderno de dibujos había sido Kairi (por lo de que había mostrado mis dibujos diciendo que eran de ellas).

Al otro día de ese incidente Xion y yo fuimos a encarar a Kairi pero paso algo totalmente raro.

-K: aaaaaaahhh! Alguien robo mi cuaderno de dibujos! Estaba toda histérica gritando en toda la sala de clases (aún era temprano y no habían tocado para el comienzo de clases)

-Sora: Kairi tranquila ya aparecerá! De seguro lo dejaste en tu casa!

-K: NO, claro que no Sora como me dices algo tan estúpido como eso, yo en la mañana lo guarde junto con mis cuadernos y ahora resulta que voy al baño por unos minutos y me lo sacan!

La pelirroja lloraba a mares en los brazos de Sora, Xion solo la miraba con desconfianza yo no le compre nada de su teatrito, de repente Selphie dijo:

-S: Kairi, yo vi a Namine y Xion que sacaron tu cuaderno y se lo llevaron!

-X y N: eso es mentira, nosotras nos enteramos del tema hace poco y ….!

-S: no mientan yo las vi!

-X: eres una mentirosa maldita perra! Xion trato de atacarla, pero yo alcance a detenerla y luego hablo Selphie:

-S: si uds son inocentes, entonces no les importaría si revisamos sus casilleros!

-X: y porque tendría que dejarte ver mi casillero!?

-S: pues entonces significa que tú lo tienes!

-X: yo no tengo ese cuaderno y Sora para que lo sepas ese cuaderno no es de Kairi es de Namine!

-K y S: mentirosa!

-Sora: como dices eso Xion, si Kairi ayer nos mostró el cuaderno y la mayoría de los dibujos eran retratos míos!

-X: es que Sora, Namine…

-N: Xion tranquila, si Sephie cree que tenemos ese cuaderno pues yo creo que deberíamos mostrarle nuestros casilleros, ellas no encontraran nada allí!

-X: Nami, pero si ella…..

-N: Xion amiga tu confías en mí eso es todo lo que necesito, (en mi interior yo sabía que el cuaderno estaba en uno de nuestros casillero y como podrán imaginar estaba en el mío, pero estaba totalmente mojado el cuaderno de dibujo, me dio más pena y rabia ver mi pobre cuaderno así, Kairi y Selphie fingían rabia y tristeza, lo único que dijo Sora fue:

-Sora: ¿Namine porque?

-X: no me digas Sora que tú le compras su teatrito barato a esa maldita perra!

-N: Xion para ya! Sora no creerá nada de lo que le digamos y Kairi lo siento por robar tu cuaderno y mojarlo no lo volverá a pasar!

-K: pues claro que no lo volverás a pasar, porque tú y yo ya no somos amigas y significa que no quiero que te juntes con nosotros!

-X: y desde cuando tú y Namine fueron amigas! Si tú siempre la ignorabas!

-K: cállate Xion no viste lo que ha hecho! Además tú eres a la que menos quiero ver rota ordinaria!

-X: yo confió en mi amiga y yo sé que ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así! Y además he tenido tantas ganas de hacer esto! dicho esto Xion se le tiro a Kairi y la empezó a golpear, le dejo rasguños en toda su cara y le arranco mechones de cabello. Al instante aparece Axel y detiene a Xion y Sora toma a Kairi.

-K: cómo pudiste maldita perra me las vas a pagar!

-X: miren la mosquita muerta revelándose al fin ven que todavía no termino contigo! Suéltame Axel!

-A: Xion por favor cálmate!

-N: Xion basta, no tiene caso que sigas con esto!- Sora yo ya me disculpe con Kairi y yo…

-Sora: Xion no quiero que vuelvas a estar con nosotros y Namine tú tampoco. Sora nos miraba con tanta tristeza que me rompió el corazón. Yo estaba llorando ahora y mi hermano Roxas me abrazo y empezó a preguntar qué había pasado. Después de que le explicamos los dos relatos a mi hermano y a Axel (en ese momento Kairi estaba en enfermería y Xion estaba en la oficina del director con Selphie).

Sora y Roxas conversaron y decidieron que seguirían siendo amigos, pero que una semana estaría con Sora, Kairi y Selphie y la otra semana estaría con Xion, Axel y yo. (El castigo que le dieron a Xion fue suspendida por una semana por lo que le hizo a Kairi) y como podrán imaginar nuestro grupo se dividió.

Después de que paso un año de este incidente me empecé a preguntar:

-¿Por qué mierda deje que esa perra se saliera con la suya? ¿Por qué no me defendí de esas acusaciones injustas y planeadas? ¿Por qué acepte tanta humillación? Y me jure que Selphie y Kairi me las van a pagar lenta y dolorosamente como dicen en Italia:

- La venganza se sirve en un plato frio.

(En la actualidad) Habían veces en las que Riku almorzaba con nosotros, él y Axel seguían con sus juegos (a Riku le quedaba un año y después iba a estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de Destiny Island), Axel reprobó el año anterior y actualmente está en el mismo salón con Roxas (yo creo que lo hizo apropósito).

Hay rumores en la escuela de Kairi y Sora (sabemos por parte de Roxas) era que su relación ya no estaba como era antes, al parecer Kairi lo estaban engañando y Sora ya estaba empezando a sospechar.

Yo ya estaba investigando a Kairi desde hace un año y ya tenía las pruebas suficientes para arruinar su relación, pero eso era lo de menos, yo lo que quería era vengarme de ella por todo el daño que me hizo. -Recuperare todo lo que me quito aunque tenga que deshacerme de cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

Al parecer cambie mucho en cuatro años y a Kairi, la pobrecita Kairi, lamentara haberse cambiado de escuela, también por arrebatarme a Sora y sobre todo de haberme arruinado mis dibujos y por haber destruido mi diario.

-Ooh! Querida Kairi lamentaras haberte metido conmigo y con Xion, que ella sabe solo una parte de mi brillante plan (solo la parte en la que voy a humillarte) la otra parte me encargare yo personalmente de destruirte.

Edad = Año escolar  
5-6 = kindergarden (preprimaria)  
6-7 = first grade (primero de primaria)  
7-8 = second grade (segundo de primaria)  
8-9 = third grade (tercero de primaria)  
9-10 = fourth grade (cuarto de primaria)  
10-11 = fifth grade (quinto de primaria)  
11-12 = sixth grade (sexto de primaria)  
12-13 = seventh grade (primero de secundaria)  
13-14 = eighth grade ( segundo de secundaria)  
14-15 = ninth grade o freshman (tercero de secundaria)  
15-16 = tenth grade o sophomore (primero de preparatoria)  
16-17 = eleventh grade o junior high school (segundo de preparatoria)  
17-18 = twelfth grade o senior high school (tercero de preparatoria)


	2. Capitulo 2 Decisiones Erróneas?

Punto de vista de Sora

Hola soy Sora Takada tengo 17 años, he vivido toda mi vida en Destiny Island, tengo una bellísima novia (aunque nose si la veo como la veía antes), estudio en la preparatoria High School Paopu (segundo año) y no se desde cuando ya no veo la vida como la veía antes.

Todos los días lo mismo, me levanto, tomo desayuno, voy a la escuela, me siento con mi novia Kairi, estoy en clases (supuestamente aprendiendo), almuerzo con mis amigos (en realidad solo son Selphie y a veces Roxas, si no fuera por él yo creo que me hubiera vuelto loco), volvemos a clases, tocan para la salida, salgo con mi novia (es casi todos los días que ya no tiene sentido), llego a casa, voy a hacer los deberes, ceno y a dormir. Hay veces en la que mis padres no están y mi novia Kairi se aparece (yo no sé cómo se entera que estoy solo, por mí que ni se enterara ya que ella lo único que quiere es tener relaciones sexuales, pero por alguna extraña razón yo no quiero, claro que le tengo a Kairi mucho cariño ya que ella es la única que no me ha sorprendido con alguna mentira, las mentiras es lo que más odio y sé que ella me necesita, pero yo no creo que la amo, la quiero si y mucho pero no la amo, se supone cuando uno ama a una persona harías lo que fuera por ella, pero yo con Kairi siento que no lo haría y es por eso que me reusó a tener sexo con Kairi, no me siento atraído por ella y si se lo preguntan NO he tenido sexo con ella nunca).

Cuando estaba con Riku era todo distinto, jugábamos casi todos los días, conversábamos de que íbamos hacer cuando fuéramos grandes y siempre le decía a Riku que estudiaríamos en las mismas escuelas y en la misma universidad, siempre íbamos después de clases a esa isla pequeña a explorarla y luego a ver el atardecer, practicábamos con nuestras espadas de madera en esa isla, bueno es que al final con Riku nunca se sabía y era muy divertido de como es mi vida actual.

Siempre he tenido en mente que por mis decisiones he perdido a muchas amistades como Axel (que era uno de mis mejores amigos y siempre me hacía reír), Xion (la apreciaba tanto ya que ella era tan amable y sobreprotectora con las personas que amaba), Namine (era muy tímida, pero eso me agradaba de ella y siempre se preocupaba por todos nosotros) y Riku (él era mi mejor amigo, era como mi hermano…. `suspiro` extraño todo de él).

Actualmente estoy en clases sentado con Kairi, el profesor nos dio un trabajo de dos personas y Kairi me dice cosas sobre el trabajo que con suerte estoy escuchando, mis pensamientos ahora están en porque Riku se enojó tanto ese día, hay veces en las que quería preguntarle, pero me daba miedo su rechazo y preferí callar. A Axel le preguntaba antes con frecuencia de cómo estaba Riku, pero no era lo mismo, quería saberlo de él, que él me contara. Siempre cuando me acuerdo de Riku, recuerdo esa última discusión que arruino nuestra amistad:

–R: porque la defiendes tanto o es que acaso de verdad te gusta. (Creo que si me gustaba Kairi ya que era la primera chica que se fijaba en mí y a Riku siempre tenía chicas tras él, me molestaba un poco).

-R: ¿Sora ya no confías en mí? (me dolió mucho cuando dijo eso).

-R: Sora te diré algo y tendrás que decidir! Si ella sigue juntándose o almorzando con nosotros yo simplemente me alejare de uds.

-R: okay! ya tomaste tu decisión, entonces yo también tomare la mía.

-K: Sora te estoy hablando!

-Sora: Kairi de verdad si quieres hacer el trabajo con Selphie hazlo porque yo no tengo ganas!

-K: Sora de verdad quieres reprobar? Yo no le responde ya que no me interesa en lo más mínimo si repruebo o no, me recosté en mi pupitre pensando y de repente las vi, a ellas de lo más felices, eran Xion y Namine, estaban con Tidus (un compañero de clases) les contaba algo y ellas estaban riéndose. Que nostalgia me acorde cuando Axel le dijo a Riku:

-A: Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Rikuuuuuu Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Le grito en su oído

-R: quee!? Estaba muy irritado y con su mirada claramente decía – te voy a golpear si no es algo importante!

-A: Hola!

-R: AXEEEL! Todos estábamos riendo, por al menos yo estaba muy conforme con el grupo que habíamos formado y de repente llegue a la realidad.

-K: SORAA! En que estás pensando o mejor pregunto a quién estas mirando? Me lo dijo con una mirada tan seria, pero yo tenía tanta rabia en ese momento que le dije a Kairi:

-Sora: que mierda quieres, ya te dije que no me interesa hacer el trabajo, me da igual si repruebo o no, si al final voy a llevar una vida sin ningún propósito, ¿para qué hago todo esto Kairi? mi vida ya no tiene sentido!

-K: Sora, de que estás hablando? yo solo quiero que te vaya bien, porque estamos recién empezando el año y tus notas son muy bajas! Kairi suspiro, luego dijo - Mi amor que pasa, cuéntame? Yo le respondí con mucha ironía:

-Sora: ha! mi amor! que chistoso no lo crees Kairi?

-K: porque dices eso Sora, me hieres? Tenía una cara muy triste y preocupada.

-Sora: ooohh! Kairi de verdad no sabes de que hablo! Porque no mejor le preguntas a tu amante!

-K: ….. ella se puso muy rígida y nerviosa, luego dijo: - Sora como me dices eso a mí, la persona que más se preocupa por ti, yo nunca, pero nunca te engañaría, yo te amo y nosotros hemos pasado más de tres años juntos como pareja para engañarte! Dicho esto la pelirroja empezó a sollozar y para calmarla la abrace, (me sentía culpable por haberla hecho llorar y por echarle la culpa de todos los errores que he cometido) y luego dije:

-Sora: Kairi, yo…. lo siento, de verdad solo lo dije sin pensarlo! me perdonas? Ella me susurro.

-K: te perdonare si me dices que me amas y que no desconfías de mí! Ella me miraba muy seria.

-Sora: Kairi….. yo te quiero, pero lo siento, tengo algunas dudas al respecto de tu fidelidad! Ella me miraba ahora con enojo y rabia.

-K: Sora! No me digas que crees en esos estúpidos rumores que andan por la escuela?

Yo le mostré una carta (esa carta la recibí ayer por la noche, estaba dentro de mi mochila) decía:

Tú debes ser el patético novio de mi linda y hermosa Kairi, bueno solo te escribo esto para que sepas que yo la quiero solo para mí, Kairi y yo hacemos el amor cada vez que tú la rechazas o la lastimas, ya estoy cansado de compartirla contigo.

Ella me dice que te dejara algún día, pero yo creo que tiene miedo de hacerte daño, es muy tierna mi linda Kairi y para que te enteres sabiendo lo lerdo que eres, yo soy de esta misma escuela, llevo con Kairi más de un año y voy en tu mismo salón.

Buena suerte en búscame ATTE: su único y verdadero amor!

Kairi estaba totalmente aturdida, no recibí ninguna excusa por parte de ella y lo único que hice fue tomar mis cosas he ir al almuerzo (ya habían tocado para el descanso).

Esta semana (gracias a Dios Roxas mi único amigo) se sentaba conmigo, le mostré la carta y le dije que cada vez desconfiaba más de Kairi. Roxas me pregunto:

-R: entonces tú y Kairi todavía están juntos o no?

-S: no lo sé amigo, nose que hacer con esto, igual podría ser una trampa lo de la carta, pero también he recibido llamadas muy extrañas que me dicen: tú, te ves en un futuro con ella o tal vez, te ves vivo para ese entonces!?

-R: Sora, que escalofriante!, pero tú le has dicho a alguien al respecto a esas llamadas?

-S: no, porque siempre la persona que me llama me dice que no me hará daño, que solo lo hace para que reflexione de las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida y me he puesto a pensar mucho en ello!

-R: ¿ah?

-S: ajajajajajajajajajaja! Roxas se refiere a los errores que he cometido, como por ejemplo lo de mi término de amistad con Ri…! Me puse muy rígido.

-R: Sora que pasa?_ Miraba a Roxas con los ojos muy abiertos,( no puedo creer que casi le digo que considero mi término de amistad con Riku como un error al igual que cuando les dije a Namine y a Xion que no quería volver a juntarme con ellas. Se supone que esas decisiones las tome por el bien de Kairi, pero que hay de mi bienestar? ¿Qué pasa?, yo antes podía decir todos mis sentimientos sin la necesidad de esconderlos o mentir? ¿yo antes de conocer a Kairi me sentía bien, pero ahora siento que cada segundo que paso con ella me estoy muriendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no recuerdo como sonreía antes? ¿Por qué?)

-R: SORAA!

-S: aaaaaahhhh! Roxas que te pasa porque me estas sacudiendo?

-R: te he estado tratando de llamar, pero no respondías! Te sientes bien, no haz comido nada? Efectivamente yo no había probado ni un bocado de mi comida.

-S: si, tranqui Roxas, solo no he tenido un buen día, eso es todo!

-R: mmmmm… no te creo mucho, pero bueno! ¿Quieres que te diga cómo están los chicos o no?

-S: Claro, cuenta! Roxas me contaba cada vez que me siento con el, cómo estaban todos mis antiguos amigo. (oohh! Mierda como los hechos de menos).

Cuando tocaron para el siguiente periodo de clases, me fije que Riku y Namine estaban hablando y riendo (ellos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ahora incluso me daban ganas de ir y abrazarlos con pedir disculpas por todo lo que les hice pasar). Cuando llegue a clases me fije que Kairi no estaba por ningún lado y le pregunte a Selphie y ella me dijo:

-Selphie: Sora, Kairi me dijo que se sentía mal y llamo a sus padre para que la fueran a retirar, me pareció extraño, tenía una cara muy enojada y no me quiso decir que le pasaba!

Mi reacción fue un simple:

-Sora: aja! Luego me dirigí a mi pupitre y las clases continuaron normalmente.

Las clases habían acabado y me fui a buscar a Roxas a su salón (no me quería ir solo y hace años que no me voy con un amigo a casa), pero me había olvidado de que estaría con Axel:

-R: Sora! Que haces aquí! Lo dijo muy alegre.

-S: Roxas quería pedirte si no es mucha molestia que si nos fuéramos juntos?

-A: Roxas porque no avanzas?! Axel me vio y cambio su expresión.

-S: yo no quise molestar! Me estaba yendo cuando alguien me llamo.

-A: Sora espera, porque te vas? Ven no seas tonto! Me sorprendió mucho ya que pensé que me odiaba. Al final me fui con Roxas y Axel, me reí tanto ese día ya que Axel sigue igual de siempre, la pase tan bien que llegue riéndome a mi casa, mi madre solo me miraba con una expresión confusa. Me fui a mi habitación y me dormí. (al parecer había llegado muy cansado). Me despertó una llamada de mi teléfono celular (siempre me llama una vez a la semana y siempre me dice lo mismo)

-Sora: Hola!

-Anónimo: Tranquilo yo no te hare daño!

-Sora: ¿quién es? (En mi celular sale como numero privado.)

-Anónimo: tú sabes quién soy, yo estoy cuidando de ti!

-Sora: ¿de verdad me asustas quién eres?

-Anónimo: tú, te ves en un futuro con ella o tal vez debería preguntar si te ves vivo para ese entonces!? Siempre cuando este sujeto que dice esa frase me dan muchos escalofríos y luego siempre corta. Después de esa llamada baje a cenar y luego fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me había quedado dormido (si hubiera una carrera profesional de dormir todo el día, les aseguro que yo sería excelente en ella), llegue a clases y cuando entre a mi salón (no había tocado la puerta para entrar al salón de clases) había una chica nueva presentándose ante toda la clase (estaba rojo ya que todos me veían y el profesor Luxord solo dijo:

-Luxord: Sora otra vez! Él es el profesor Luxord nos enseña matemáticas, tiene una paciencia conmigo que la agradezco mucho y es bueno para molestarme.

-Sora: lo siento profe no volverá a pasar! :P

-Luxord: Sora como cuantas veces he escuchado lo mismo y llegas tarde a casi todas mis clases. Bueno no importa pero hoy tendrá el honor de sentarte con nuestra nueva alumna ya que parece que Kairi al parecer no vendrá hoy y te preocuparas de informarle todo por acá! ¿Entendido?

-Sora: entendido profesor! hice una posición como la de un cabo saludando a su capitán.

-Luxord: vale, vale, ve a sentarte y tu Daiana te sentaras al lado de él y si logras soportarlo todo el día, sobrevivirás a esta escuela!

-Sora: lo escuche!

-Luxord: jajajajaja okay entonces ahora empezaré la clase! Mientras el profe hablaba yo le dije a mi nueva compañera:

-Sora: hola soy Sora Takada encantado de conocerte! Le extendí mi mano y ella me miro, luego me analizo y dijo:

-Daiana: mi nombre es Daiana Uchida, tengo 17 años y por favor me dejarías escuchar a lo que dice nuestro maestro! Me sorprendió bastante, ya que creí que le simpatizaba, al parecer me equivoque. Pasaba la clase del profesor y yo me aburría, luego Luxord dijo:

-Luxord: bueno chicos dejare un trabajo para que lo entreguen al final de mi clase así que espero que lo hagan en esta hora que los dejare ser libres y cuando digo que lo hagan me refiero en especial a ti Sora!

-Sora: profesor yo siempre entrego sus trabajos! Se lo dije con una sonrisa.

Luxord: pero Sora yo quiero el trabajo que este bueno, no que tengas todas las operaciones mal hechas!

-Sora: okay! Se lo dije todo aburrido. Al instante que nos pusimos hacer el trabajo me hablaron:

-Daiana: lo siento por haberme presentado tan descortésmente es que soy nueva y no quiero dejar una mala impresión

-Sora: aaahh! Por eso me dijiste eso! Pensé que te había caído mal! Se lo dije sonriendo (cuando la mire por primera vez a los ojos, me fije en ese hermoso color que tenían, eran aquamarina igual que los de Riku y su piel era del mismo color tan pálida como el de Riku y esa seriedad que tenía también era como la de Riku aunque a ella se le ve más linda que a Riku y tampoco puedo decir tan seria ya que me hablo y me sonrió y tiene una cabellera tan larga y de color negro)

-Daiana: Sora te sientes bien? Me miraba preocupada.

-Sora: tranquila estoy bien, solo estaba recordando algo ha ha ha! Y luego se me prendió el foco. – oye dijiste que tu apellido era Uchida cierto?

-Daiana: si por? Y la recordé, pero se veía muy distinta.

-Sora: tú eres la hermana de Riku Uchida no es verdad?

-Daiana: si lo conoces?

-Sora: claro que lo conozco yo soy su mejor amigo! (Pero porque le dije eso) – digo, antes cuando iba a la casa de Riku tu querías siempre jugar con nosotros, pero Riku nunca te dejaba y luego yo convencía a Riku para que te dejara jugar! Por alguna razón Daiana se puso muy roja y luego dijo:

-Daiana: tú eras el niño que Riku siempre llevaba a casa?

-Sora: sin ofender, pero te lo acabo de decir :P !

-Daiana: dios mío! Como no te reconocí! Dicho esto Daiana me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, yo me sentía muy a gusto con el abrazo, al parecer ella me extrañaba mucho. Daiana ahora estaba muy relajada hablando conmigo, me contaba cosas sobre Riku, de cómo se llevaban antes de que sus padres se separaran. (cuando Riku tenía 10 años sus padres se divorciaron, Sephiront (el padre de Riku) se quedó con él y su madre se quedó con Daiana. Riku y Daiana seguían en contacto por teléfono, pero parece que ahora la madre de Daiana volvió a Destiny Island y se podrán volver a ver después de casi siete años).

-Sora: y haz podido ver a Riku?

-Daiana: aun no lo he visto, ni siquiera me he podido contactar con él en más de un mes, él ya me había dicho que estudiaba aquí y por eso me matricule acá, lo he estado buscando en la escuela, pero no he podido encontrarlo, cada vez que le preguntaba a alguien por el me decían: ja buena suerte con él o dudo mucho que te hable!

-Sora: es que Riku es así con las personas que no conoce, muy frio!

-Daiana: mmmm….. por eso me decían eso!

-Sora: oye Daiana! Tú cuando eras pequeña no tenías el cabello del mismo color que Riku? ella se volvió a poner roja y dijo:

-Daiana: es que cuando nos fuimos con mi madre a una ciudad, todos me veían raro y en la otra escuela me molestaban mucho por el color de pelo que tenía, así que me lo teñí a negro! No te gusta?

-Sora: no se te vez para nada mal, además me gusta mucho! Se puso roja y muy nerviosa y luego dijo:

-Daiana: qué bueno que te guste! Pero cambiando de tema yo siempre me he preguntado porque en esta escuela nunca me molestaron por el color de pelo?

-Sora: no lo sé! (si supieras que antes de tu primer día de clases se corrió el rumor de que si alguien llegara a molestar a la hermanita de Riku las iba a sufrir por el resto de la primaria).

Nosotros nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo y luego Daiana me pregunto lo que me estaba esperando?

-Daiana: Sora tú me podrías llevar a donde Riku en el descanso? Pliiiis!

-Sora: mmmm… no lo sé!

-Daiana: ¿por qué no sabes? Le explique a Daiana, por qué Riku y yo ya no éramos amigos y también le dije que había perdido unas buenas amistades por un conflicto que hubo entre ellas y mi novia, cuando le dije que tenía novia ella se veía un poco triste, pero luego dijo:

-Daiana: mmm…. Por todo lo que me has dicho veo que todos los problemas que has tenido es por ella, no lo mal intérpretes, pero si dejaste tanto por ella y no te vez para nada feliz, entonces deberías pensarlo mejor si seguir con Kairi o no? –Sora sé que es una decisión muy importante, pero no es necesario que lo pienses ahora, solo te lo digo y cambiando de tema yo te ayudare con Riku, sé que mi hermano te tiene mucho cariño aun, ya que cuando me llama me hablaba mucho de ti!

-Sora: enserio! Entonces no me odia! Estaba que lloraba.

-Daiana: confía en mí, en la hora de almuerzo comenzara el plan, la reconciliación de la amistad que nunca debió haber acabado! Dicho esta Daiana se puso hacer el trabajo de mate conmigo y a esperar a que sea la hora de descanso!

Estoy tan emocionado de que tal vez Riku y yo podamos volver a hacer los mejores amigos que éramos antes. Si llegamos a conseguirlo, sería uno de los errores más grande que he cometido corregido, al fiiiin! Y luego pensare mejor que hacer con mi novia Kairi.


	3. Capitulo 3 Azul Profundo

Notas del autor: Riku se ve como en el dream drop distance. Yo cree un personaje que es hermana de Riku XDD opinen que piensan de ella, para saber también como hacerla :P se los agradecería muchísimo.

Punto de vista de Riku

Hola soy Riku Uchida tengo 18 años, vivo en Destiny Island, estudio en la preparatoria High School Paopu (tercer año), mi padre es uno de los empresarios más importantes de esta isla y desde que mi mejor amigo y yo ya no hablamos, mi vida se siente vacía.

Es raro, ya que al parecer lo extraño demasiado, incluso diría que me gusta, pero al mismo tiempo me digo que no puede ser, me gustan tanto las chicas y sería muy raro que me fije ahora en los chicos, además dicen que soy un mujeriego (es una lástima, pero no me puedo engañar a mí mismo), Sora es como mi hermano, lo veo igual que a mi hermana (ahora ella debe tener la misma edad de Sora, no he sabido nada de mi hermana pequeña en más o menos un mes), debería llamarla. Bueno, entonces, lo que más extraño del castaño es más su compañía, su forma de hablar, lo torpe que era a veces, su forma de ser tan sociable con todo el mundo (eso igual es una de las cosas que más me preocupan del castaño, ya que cualquier persona se puede aprovechar de esa inocencia e ingenuidad que tiene) y sobre todo su sonrisa, esa era una de las cosas que más extraño de el, incluso me dan ganas de olvidarme de mi orgullo e ir a hablar con él, pero me acuerdo de esa puta y me dan ganas de llevarme al torpe de Sora lejos de esa maldita perra, pero con tantas ganas que tenga, no podre, ya que es ilegal.

Aunque parezca un entrometido igual estoy tratando de ayudar a Sora (a mi manera).

Lo que me mantiene al tanto de lo que hace Sora, es a mi "amigo" Roxas, ya que él me cuenta cómo se siente Sora (porque Sora le cuenta a Roxas). Al parecer el castaño al fin se está dando cuenta, de que Kairi lo ha engañado, ¿con quién? No tengo ninguna pista ni se de quien se trata, pero yo creo que pronto se derrumbara el pilar que tenía la pelirroja ante Sora.

Por lo que me dijo Roxas, al parecer a Sora le llego una carta del amante de Kairi, creo que la relación de ellos dos ya no tiene futuro.

(Habitación de Riku)

-Riku: Debería llamar a mi hermana y preguntarle cuando vuelve a la isla? Mmmm….. de repente se escuchó un tok tok!

-Riku: adelante! (Entro una de las empleadas y luego dijo):

-Empleada: señor Riku, su amigo Axel está en la sala esperándolo! ¿Quiere que le diga que suba?

-Riku: si por favor y deja de decirme señor, de verdad me siento viejo cuando me dices así, llámame Riku!

-Empleada: está bien, me retiro! (Al rato llega Axel y se tira encima mío!)

-Riku: aaaaahhhh! Axel! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te tires encima mío! (Ya estaba irritado y recién llego).

-Axel: ay! Riku me encanta hacerte enojar! (Me mira con una cara de idiota).

-Riku: y para que viniste a mi casa, debes de querer algo, o no? (Lo miraba con indiferencia)

-Axel: Riku me ofendes, uno no puede venir a ver a su amigo de la infancia? (ya se había bajado de mi).

-Riku: NO! qué quieres? Tome un libro y empecé a leerlo.

-Axel: en realidad vine porque quería proponer algo! (yo seguía leyendo mi libro) –okay solo escucha, te acuerdas de mi amigo Demix? (yo solo asentí con la cabeza) bueno él quiere que formemos una banda musical, ya que Demix toca el sitar, Saix (un amigo de Axel) toca la batería yo la guitarra y puedes cantar, ya que tienes una bonita voz (cuando dijo bonita voz, lo dijo de una forma muy femenina solo para molestarme) te interesa?

-Riku: paso! No me interesa! (Seguía leyendo mi libro).

-Axel: ooohh! Vamos Riku será divertido!

-Riku: aaahh!

-Axel: Riku! si aceptas?

-Riku: con razón no me resultaba ese cálculo! (Estaba leyendo un libro sobre cálculo de matemáticas)

-Axel: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! (Grito y me arrebato el libro)- Riku pliiis tu sabes lo importante que es esto para mí y tu eres el único que estudio clases para el canto! (Sephiront, mi padre, me hizo estudiar un montón de estupideces y entre ellas estaba el canto)

-Riku: eeeeemmmmm….! No se! No creo! (me encanta hacer sufrir a Axel)

-Axel: si aceptas aunque sea por un tiempo, te contare algo que de verdad que te interesa! (ahora Axel tenía mi atención, él siempre me contaba cosas que de verdad me interesan)

-Riku: mmm…. Está bien, pero solo será un tiempo! Vale?! Y de repente. – aaaaahhhh! Axel bájate de encima miiiiooooo, sabes que odio que me toqueeeeees! (se había tirado nuevamente encima mío)

-Axel: Riku, Riku, Riku, Rikuuuuuuuu gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Te juro que te va a gustar!

-Riku: Axel por favor para yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Pasaron unos cinco minutos y Axel ya estaba más relajado). –Okay yo ya acepte, ahora tu dime que me tienes que decir?

-Axel: aah! Ya lo había olvidado, pero aquí va, hoy Sora se fue conmigo y Roxas! (yo lo mire con asombro y el siguió), pero se le veía muy depresivo! –el pobrecito Sora, lo abrasaría si es que alguien no me matara sí llegara a hacerlo! (El me miraba con ironía)

-Riku: Axel, sé que si te dejo tocar a Sora le harías a él lo que le quieres hacer a Roxas y no me vengas con mentiras de que no te gusta Roxas porque cuando fuimos a esa fiesta me lo contaste todo (Axel estaba muy borracho en esa fiesta, me conto que desde que vio a Roxas se había enamorado de él, si estaba tan borracho que me lo tuve que llevar en mi auto, para que decir como quedo mi pobre auto ese día y por culpa de este idiota no pude follar esa noche).

-Axel: y tu como mi buen amigo, no le dirás a nadie?

-Riku: tú sabes que detesto entrometerme en asuntos que no tengan que ver conmigo!(excepto con Sora claro, pero Axel jamas lo sabrá)

-Axel: entonces eso me lo tomare como un sii! (Me lo dijo con una de esas sonrisas estúpidas que pone el)

-Riku: y Sora, no te dijo por qué?

-Axel: porque que?

-Riku: de porque estaba depresivo, idiota! (Axel siempre me saca de quicio)

-Axel: aahh! jajajajjajajajaja, lo siento, pero no me dijo, eso si, el me pregunto mucho por ti, incluso diría demasiado! (entonces Sora no me odia por la decisión que tome, (no me había dado cuenta, pero está sonriendo)). – aaaahhh! Riku estas sonriendo se lo voy a decir a todos!

-Riku: Axel cállate! sabes que no es para tanto si incluso sonrió con Namine!

-Axel: pero sonríes muy poco y quiero algún día una foto! cambiando de tema yo pienso que Namine siente algo más que una simple amistad por ti y creo que tú también! (Lo golpeé con el libro de cálculo) luego dije:

-Riku: eres un idiota! yo estoy saliendo con Tifa y Namine la veo como una persona a la que tengo que proteger, como a una hermana, además no creo que a Namine le guste.

-Axel: porque no, tu eres el chico más popular de la escuela, eres atractivo, haces ejercicio que déjame decirte se nota bastante, no consumes, no bebes en exceso, tienes tu propio auto, y eres muy caliente como le dicen algunas chicas por ahí, aparte las personas que te conocen saben muy bien que eres una persona muy sobre protectora y un romántico empedernido aunque no lo quieras admitir!

-Riku: oooh! Axel me alagas, enserio! incluso me dieron ganas de invitarte a salir! Aceptas? (Se lo dije con tanta ironía que me llego a dar risa).

-Axel: ya me estas molestando solo porque me gusta un hombre cierto?

-Riku: nooooo! Lo digo enserio! (No me pude contener más y estaba riendo como un loco, al parecer a Axel le molesto, porque se estaba yendo) –oye pero porque te vas? No aguantas ni una! Se lo dije aun riendo.

-Axel: no es eso! Es que ya es tarde y ya va a llegar tu padre, no me lo quiero topar, además le quiero dar la noticia a Demix y a convencer a Saix, nos vemos! Con eso Axel se fue y me dejo aun riendo.

-Aaawww! Que risa, no me había reído tanto….. y en que estaba? Aahh! Si!, en este estúpido problema de cálculo! (yo era uno de los estudiantes con mejores calificaciones que hay en Destiny Island y casi todas las Universidades me están dando alguna beca para que estudie allí, yo sinceramente no necesita la beca ya que nuestra familia dispone de una excelente situación económica y si entro en alguna universidad va a ser porque yo la elija y no por los descuentos que me oferscan, además me gusta aprender, yo creo que debería ser profesor, ya que me gusta toda la teoría del aprendizaje).

Ya había terminado mis deberes y casi se me había olvidado, tenía que hacer una llamada antes de ir a dormir.

...

Al día siguiente me levante, me vestí para asistir a clases, me arregle (como uno de los más populares de la escuela no puedo ir mal vestido), tome desayuno (déjenme decir que los desayunos que me preparan los empleados en mi casa son excesivos, con suerte me como un pan y él té o jugo que me hacen) y me voy en mi auto hacia la escuela, pero antes (casi se me olvidaba) prometí a Namine y a Xion ir a buscarlas. Primero fue por Namine, toque la bocina, luego salió y me saludo:

-N: buenos días Riku! (ella es tan tierna y se preocupa mucho por mí. Me acorde de cuando un día yo no asistí a clases porque me había dado una gripe muy fuerte, los doctores me dieron licencia para no ir a clases y Namine fue a verme casi todos los días, ella llegabas después de clases a asegurarse de que estuviera bien, aunque le dije muchas veces que si necesitaba ayuda mis empleados podrían hacerlo, pero Namine me decía – Riku siempre es mejor que una persona que te quiere mucho te cuide, así es más rápido que te mejores! Me lo dijo con una sonrisa y se había ruborizado, la encontré tan mona cuando hizo eso, pero en que estoy pensando, ella es mi amiga, mejor dicho es como mi hermana.

-N: Riku estas bien? (no me había dado cuenta que no le respondí)

-R: tranquila Nami estoy bien y buenos días!

-N: jajajaja! Riku en que estarás pensando ahora? (tiene una risa tan suave) – y nos vamos?

-R: si antes de que lleguemos tarde! (Namine se sentó en el copiloto, porque yo se lo pedí, estuvimos todo el camino hablando de nada interesante hasta llegar a la casa de Xion, toque la bocina y luego ella salió)

-X: Buenas chicos! Como están para el encierro de hoy?

-N: jajajaja Xion tú sola lo encuentras un encierro y buenos días!

-R: buenas Xion! (nos volvió a saludar, pero esta vez con la mano)

-X: Riku casi se me olvida, ayer por la noche me llamo Axel diciendo que si lo puedes ir a buscar.

-R: maldito Axel, siempre todo a última hora! (Estoy llamando a Axel por celular)

-Axel por el celular: Arroz!

-R: como que arroz! es hola? (siempre igual de idiota)

-A: es que yo así digo halo o hola! Y dime para que me llamas?

-R: como que tengo que ir a buscar? y ayer no me dijiste nada?

-A: es que me da flojera caminar tanto, además Roxas y Demix están conmigo!

-R: Axel, enserio! eres el que vive más cerca de la escuela!

-A: no estoy en mi casa, ayer fui a casa de Roxas a buscarlo y fuimos a la casa de Demix para decirle la noticia!

-R: que noticia?

-A: lo de formar la banda! No me digas que ya lo olvidaste? (me lo dijo con una desesperación que me dieron ganas de decirle: -cuando accedí a eso?, pero no soy tan malo)

-R: aaahhh! Esa noticia!

-A: ya me habías asustado!, sabes lo difícil que es que tu aceptes algo?

-R: es que yo no acepto cualquier estupidez y si es una idea tuya, de seguro que es una idea bastante estúpida! (me reí de lo que le había dicho)

-A: ya po Riku, nos vas a ir a buscar, o no?

-R: está bien, pero solo porque está el pobre de Roxas contigo, él debe soportar todo el día tu estupidez, se merece algo bueno!

-A: genial te esperamos! Y Riku si no hubiera estado Roxas, nos hubieras venido a buscar a mí y a Demix? (me lo dijo todo esperanzado)

-R: no me escuchaste! Solo los voy a buscar porque esta Roxas! y dame la dirección de Demix porque no sé dónde vive?

-A: gracias Riku eres el mejooor amigo! (me lo dijo con ironía, pero estaba feliz) Terminamos la llamada y nos fuimos a buscar al idiota de Axel, a Roxas y a su estúpido amigo Demix (él es peor que Axel, menos mal que no me habla mucho), lo malo de ir a buscarlos, es que Demix vivía más lejos de lo esperaba, así que tuve que arriesgarme a acelerar para llegar a tiempo! Llegamos a tiempo y si no lo calculo mal llegaremos a la escuela a tiempo, toque la bocina y salieron todos muy contentos, los tres chiflados nos saludaron al mismo tiempo:

-A,D y R: Buenos días a todos, ajajajajajajaja! (algo raro les pasaba a ellos tres)

-N: buenos días! (Namine estaba muy seria, se bajó del auto, examino a Roxas y le pego una cachetada. Yo quede con la boca abierta porque jamás la había visto así) –Roxas lo volviste hacer no es así?! Y lo peor de todo, les diste a Demix y a Axel?! (Ella de verdad estaba enojada)

-Roxas: déjame en paz! Es mi vida y no te importa!

-N: como que no me importa, soy tu hermana Roxas, tenemos una conexión, tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo te está pasando, por favor déjame ayudarte! (Namine lo miraba tan pasiva y tranquila incluso lo abrazo, pero Roxas solo la rechazo).

-Roxas: ya te dije que no te metas! (dicho esto se zafó del abrazo de Namine y salió corriendo)

-N: Roxas! (ella le grito e iba a ir tras él, pero yo la detuve)

-R: Nami, debes dejarlo solo.

-N: Riku como quieres que lo deje solo, Roxas me necesita, él está muy mal desde que mi madre trato…. (ella no termino su frase y empezó a llorar)

-R: Nami (la abrace) tranquila todo va a estar bien, yo estoy contigo y también Xion, nosotros nunca te dejaremos sola, te lo prometo! (ella seguía llorando, pero estaba un poco más tranquila)

-N: gracias Riku, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti y Xion! De verdad gracias! (le dije a Xion que tranquilizará a Namine y mientras yo iba a hablar con el idiota de Axel para que me explicara que esta pasando)

-R: Axel! Que está pasando? me lo podrías explicar?

-A: Riku! mi amigo como te va?

-R: Axel! (ya estaba un poco irritado y lo tome por la camiseta) dime que está pasando? (ahora ya estaba enojado)

-A: Riku amigo si me sueltas te diré lo que pasa!

-R: okay! (me calme y lo solté) – bueno ya te solté ahora dime!

-A: okay, okay, tranqui, estamos así, porque Roxas nos dio un poco de unas drogas que el tenia!

-R: aah! y tu como buen amigo aceptaste, no es asi!?

-A: bueno Riku esas son las cosas que haces por la persona que te gus…. (le tape la boca para que no lo escuchara Demix ni las chicas)

-R: okay! Ya entendí! pero ¿por qué?

-A: mmm… no sé si debería decirte, pero te lo diré porque sé que tu no le dirás a cualquiera! (yo solo lo miraba y escuchaba) -Roxas esta así desde que su madre trato de quitarse la vida! (eso me dejo atónito y siguió hablando) desde ese día Roxas a estado tratando de buscar alguna clínica para que la atiendan, pero son muy costosas y está totalmente desesperado.

-R: pero eso no explica por qué Roxas esta cayendo en las drogas o esta!

-A: espera impaciente que todavía no termino! Bueno este problema lleva más o menos un año, la madre de Roxas actualmente está con su hermano Ansem (Roxas lleva más de un año trabajando, yo sabía eso, pero no sabía porque tanto el interés por juntar tanto dinero) y Roxas a tenido que mantener los gastos de su casa junto con Namine, porque ellos no quisieron molestar a su tío pidiéndole dinero, ya habían molestado demasiado con dejarles a su madre con él. Hace como dos meses Roxas ya había juntado suficiente dinero con Namine para poder al fin realizar el tratamiento que tanto necesita su madre, pero por esas cosas del destino asaltaron a Roxas y le quitaron todos esos ahorros. Roxas estaba destrozado y fue en ese tiempo en el que Roxas cayó en manos de las drogas! Namine ha tratado de ayudarlo y dándole ánimos, pero Roxas no escucha y simplemente se escapa como lo hizo ahora!

-R: mmm… ya veo cual es el problema! (y entonces se me ocurrió algo) – Axel que tal si yo los ayudamos!?

-A: Riku ni pensarlo, sabes cómo es Roxas, jamás acepta ayuda de los demás!

-R: lo sé! Pero si le hacemos creer que se las encontró o se las gano! , no se algo como eso, no crees?

-A: mmm… podría funcionar! Okay hagamos eso!

-R: perfecto, pero hoy no, yo creo que mañana o en la semana. Axel lo siento, pero hoy no pienso llevarte a la escuela!

-A: aaaaaahhhh y por qué no?

-R: aparte de estar con drogas en tu cuerpo ya te había dicho, si Roxas no está, no te llevo a clases, además quiero que vayas a buscar a Roxas y lo calmes okay! (le guiñe un ojo)

-A: está bien, pero mis padres se enteran y me van a castigar! De nuevo!

-R: es el riesgo que debo correr! Dicho esto, Axel fue con Demix tras de Roxas y les dije a las chicas que no se preocuparan que fueron a buscar a Roxas y nos dirigimos a la escuela.

A la llegada al colegio Namine nos dijo:

-N: lo siento chicos por hacerlos pasar un mal rato! (Xion solo la miraba y yo le dije)

-R: Nami, nosotros somos amigos y por lo que se, los amigos no tienen secretos! Porque no me lo dijiste?

-N: es que no quería darte problemas! Riku! (ella desvió la mirada)

-R: tenía que haber sido difícil soportar todo este sufrimiento sola! No es verdad? (ella no aguanto más, yo la abrace y le bese la frente para calmarla, porque sabía que iba a llorar (ya habíamos llegado a la escuela) y encontré que Namine se puso muy nerviosa) Xion solo nos miraba, luego dijo:

-X: ha Riku le gusta Namine se lo voy a decir a todos! (Namine y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo)

-R y N: Xion, cállate! (nos miramos los tres y empezamos a reír) luego llego lo que no quería que llegara.

-Tifa: Riku mi amor, desde ayer que no te veía! ¿cómo has…..? (no termino la frase, porque nos vio abrazados a mí y a Namine) -¿Qué se supone que significa esto? (estaba molesta)

-R: esto se llaman abrazos si no lo sabias! (ella me mira con enojo y luego dijo un poco más calmada)

-Tifa: ya sé cómo se llaman, me refiero a porque están abrazados?

-R: acaso no puedo abrazar a una amiga!

-Tifa: pues claro que no Riku, tu eres solo mío! (me apestaba estar en relaciones, ni siquiera sé porque acepte estar con ella, es una celosa, pero al extremo)

-R: sabes Tifa, si te dio tantos problemas, porque no mejor terminas conmigo y se acabó el problema! (Tifa me miro muy sorprendida y luego dijo)

-Tifa: jajajaja! Riku tú y tus bromas, si dices que es solo una amiga tuya, pues entonces no tengo porque dudar de ti, mi amor! Dicho esto me beso en los labios (Namine ya no me estaba abrazando) –bueno mi amor nos vemos, tengo que hacer algo con unas amigas! (Ella se fue de lo más feliz)

-Xion: porque estas con una chica así? Me recuerda un poco a Kairi!

-Riku: no lo sé Xion, quizás será porque ella me lo pidió y yo solo le dije que si! Pero yo no lo veo como una relación real!

-Xion: sinceramente Riku hay veces en las que pareces tan maduro y hay veces en las que no lo eres!

-N: bueno chicos! ya deben de estar a punto de tocar y no quiero llegar tarde a clases! Así que Xion vámonos! (dicho esto, Namine tomo de la muñeca a Xion y se fueron)

-R: es idea mía, o Namine se enojó? Mmm…. (y de la nada alguien me toco del hombro)

-¿? : Hola Riku! con quien hablas?

-R: ah! Con nadie Zexion, solo pensaba en voz alta! (es un compañero de curso)

-Z: entonces apúrate ya, es tarde! (dicho esto se fue)

-R: okay! Que fastidio, ahora me están controlando!?

Cuando iba a llegar a clases me doy cuenta que Tifa y sus amigas están rodeando a alguien. Sinceramente mi instinto me dijo que fuera, (es raro porque a mí, no me interesa lo que hacen los demás, claro si es que no son mis amigos me importa). Cuando estaba llegando, Tifa y sus amigas tenían rodeada a Xion y Namine, no quise escuchar lo que estaban hablando y solo dije:

-R: haber Tifa que se supone que estás haciendo? (estaba muy enojado ya que ellas son mis amigas y no quiero verlas sufrir, en especial a Namine que ella ya ha sufrido bastante)

-T: Riku mi amor! Solo les decía, que tú y yo somos novios y que nadie podrá separarnos ni siquiera estas chicas! (cuando dijo la última frase prácticamente las basureo)

-X: como te atreves a hablarme así! (Xion trato de atacarla, pero Tifa era experta en artes marciales y la detuvo).

-T: crees que podrás contra mí! a una Cinta negra en artes marciales como yo, ja, por favor no me hagas reír! (Tifa iba a atacar a Xion y yo la detuve)

-R: BASTA TIFA! (Tifa se sorprendió y luego dijo)

-T: Riku! lo siento, es esa chica rubia empezó a provocarme y entonces yo….

-N: eres una mentirosa, yo estaba dirigiéndome a mi salón, entonces ella llego con su grupito de amigas y me amenazaron, luego llego Xion a defenderme y unos segundos más tarde apareciste tu Riku!

-T: maldita perra mentirosa! Yo estaba con mis amigas planeando lo de la fiesta, luego tú nos llamaste y empezaste a decir: -que no me acercara a Riku! que yo era muy poca cosa para él y es que como Riku se pudo haber fijado en una perra como yo!- Riku mi amor debes creerme!

-X: eso es mentira! yo vi como claramente trataste de golpear a Nami, y yo como su amiga la fui a defenderla!

-T: pues claro que trate de golpearla! Qué harías tú, si alguien te basurera como lo hizo esta!

-X: no creo en nada de lo que digas! Yo conozco a Namine y sé que ella sería incapaz de decir algo así!

-R: basta las dos! Tifa contigo voy a hablar más tarde así que, por favor te puedes retirar! (con lo que le dije, Tifa y sus amigas se dirigieron a clases y entonces Namine me abrazo)

-N: Riku por favor debes créeme! Tu sabes que yo no haría algo así, para que lo haría pliiis no me hagas lo que me hizo Sora! (sabía que Sora cayo en la trampa que preparo Kairi, pero me dio pena como Namine estaba viendo la situación)

-R: tranquilízate Nami! yo te prometí que nunca te dejaría sola y por supuesto que te creo! (de repente tocaron para el inicio de clases) –bueno como dice Xion es hora del encierro! (todos empezamos a reír y luego Namine digo:

-N: Riku! gracias, muchas gracias de verdad por creerme, te quiero mucho de verdad! (no sé porque, pero cuando dijo eso, sentí que me estaba ruborizando)

-R: bueno chicas nos vemos! (y así nos despedimos, Namine se veía más tranquila y ya no lloraba).

Cuando estaba llegando a mi salón, Tifa me esperaba en la puerta (esto va ser largo), ella me agarro de la muñeca y nos fuimos a unos de los lugares más alejados de la escuela (en esos lados con suerte habían alumnos y creo que iba a re-modelar)

-T: Riku! ¿de qué me querías hablar? (estaba muy seria)

-R: Tifa! Esto va ser difícil, pero quiero que terminemos! (estaba muy serio)

-T: Riku como me dices que terminemos (estaba empezando a sollozar, odio ser yo el que termine con las relaciones porque me siento culpable viendo que por mi culpa una mujer está llorando)- yo te amo! Siempre lo he hecho! (estaba desesperada) haré lo que quieres, Riku solo dime, pero por favor no me dejes! (al parecer de verdad me ama, pero lástima que los sentimientos no son mutuos)

-R: Tifa yo lo siento de verdad pero….!

-T: es por ella verdad? es por esa puta rubia verdad, es porque le crees a ella y no a mi!? es por eso que me provocó esa puta, para que tú y yo nos separemos! o es.. es... que a ti... te gusta... ella... verdad? (esa ultima frase al parecer le costo mucho decirla)

-R: Tifa no metas a Namine en esto, ella solo es mi amiga y no, no es por ella, es porque ya no siento lo mismo por ti! (no debí haber dicho eso, ahora si estaba llorando)

-T: no... me amas... Riku? (lamentablemente tenía que decirle la verdad)

-R: no Tifa, ya no te amo! Y lo siento mu…! (Tifa me había pegado una cachetada, pero no me dolía más de lo que me dolió verle a la cara, claramente estaba destrozada)

-T: okay! Riku! entonces no hay nada más de que hablar! (con esto Tifa se fue)

-Maldición! Me odio a mí mismo, soy un caliente de mierda!

No quise ir a clases ya que vería a Tifa llorando a mares y no podía verla así. Pasaron los minutos y yo estaba dando vueltas por los pasillos y lo vi, a ese castaño que hace años que no hablo con él, al parecer se había vuelto a quedar dormido y me dije a mi mismo –hay Sora pueden pasar los años y tu seguirás igual que siempre!

Me pareció raro no ver a ningún inspector por los alrededores, -bueno para mi mejor!, no va ser necesario que me esconda.

Recién había pasado una hora desde que tocaron y me fui a esconder, encontré en el lugar abandonado un excelente árbol y tenía sombra, era el árbol perfecto para leer un libro, me senté y empecé a leer, tenía pensado leer un libro hasta que tocaran para el descanso, no sé a qué hora me abre quedado dormido, pero cuando me desperté faltaban cinco minutos para el descanso, me pare y me dirigí a buscar a Namine y a Xion para que fuéramos a comer, pero al parecer ya habían tocado, porque no las encontré y recordé lo que me había dicho Axel en el almuerzo en el día de ayer.

Flash back

–A: Riku adivina lo que hice!?

-R: no me interesa!

-A: a por favor trata de adivinar pliiiis?

-R: mmm… encontraste tu cerebro!

-A: ja ja muy gracioso, no es eso, es que desde la semana pasada no se han dado cuenta de porque la campana de la escuela suena 10 minutos antes!

-N: si! Yo ya me había dado cuenta! No me digas que tienes algo que ver con eso?

-A: sip! Demix y yo cambiamos el sistema computacional de la campana, para que suene 10 minutos antes en la hora del descanso. (Axel será tonto en todo lo que hace, pero cuando se trata de computadores es excelente en eso)

Fin del flash back

-bueno tendré que buscarlas! (cuando iba a empezar mi búsqueda alguien me llamo y no lo podía creerlo)

-Daiana: hey Rikuu acá! (Era Daiana, mi hermana y estaba con la ropa de la escuela)

-Riku: Daiana, hermana que haces aquí! (la abrase como nunca había abrasado a alguien, estaba tan feliz de volver a verla).

-Daiana: Riku he vuelto!

-Riku: Si ya me di cuenta jajajajaja, pero cuando?

-Daiana: ayer, no pude avisarte porque tu no me volviste a llamar y no tenía tu número telefónico para poder decirte que había llegado! mamá tiene unas ganas de verte!

-Riku: enserio mamá quiere verme?

-Daiana: pues claro que sí tonto, ella es tu madre y te ama, así que cuando salgamos de clases te vienes conmigo de acuerdo?

-Riku: de acuerdo! (le guiñe un ojo), pero cambiando de tema, hermana mírate cómo estás, tan alta, tan hermosa, toda una mujer, tendré que empezar a amenazar para que nadie de acá te toque! (ella se puso roja) ¿porque tu cabello es de color negro? (Me pareció raro verla sin su cabello natural, pero igual se veía bellísima.

-Daiana: aah! Es que en la otra escuela que estuve, me molestaban mucho por el color de mi cabello, así que para que me dejaran en paz me lo teñí! No te gusta? (me hizo un puchero y no me pude resistir, le di muchos besos en las mejillas) – Riku! basta!

-Riku: no puedo evitarlo sabes como soy contigo! Muy tierno y sobre-protector! (no me había percatado, pero al lado de mi hermanita estaba Sora. Yo lo mire fijamente y al parecer se había dado cuenta) – Sora?!

-Sora: aah! Ha, ha, hola Ri… Ri… Riku! ha ha, ha, tan… tanto ti… tiem… tiempooo! (se notaba que estaba muy nervioso, si con suerte podía decir una frase sin tartamudear)

-Riku: hola Sora! (y me dieron ganas de hacer una maldad, solo para que vea lo que sentí ese día) – no que se supone que no te ibas a juntar conmigo? (Sora me miro con mucha tristeza, me sentí mal después de lo que dije, se estaba yendo y mi hermana lo detuvo)

-Daiana: Sora ya hablamos sobre esto, y tu Riku, sé que se lo dijiste solo para molestarlo! (mi hermana me dio un golpe en el hombro leve y luego dijo) – Sora le tienes que decir algo?

-Sora: bu… bu… bueno, yo solo quería decirte que… lolamentomuchoporhabertedejadoporKairiesediaesquenosabiacomoeraellayyonolaqueiradejarsolaynomedisteotraopcionyyoyyo…! (Sora al parecer todavía estaba muy nervioso)

-Riku: haber haber Sora, para ya, sinceramente no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste! Hagamos una cosa, está bien? (Sora estaba un poco más calmado)

-Sora: está bien! dime?

-Riku: ya okay! Respira hondo y bota, has esto hasta que te sientas más cómodo y luego me dices lo que me tengas que decir! okay?

-Sora: okay Riku, lo intentare! (estuvimos esperando a Sora yo diría unos cinco minutos y luego…) – aaaahh! Ya me siento más relajado, gracias Riku! (me sonrió, y me sentí como me sentía antes, cuando estaba con Sora y siempre veía esa sonrisa de él, me alegraba todo el día) – entonces diré lo que vine a decirte y dice así: -Riku, quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar, por haber terminado una amistad de toda la vida por una chica que creo que no vale la pena, (escuche bien, Sora cree que Kairi no vale la pena), también por haber desconfiado de ti, si tú lo único que quieres es mi felicidad y mi bien, bueno tal vez en esa época, también por actuar como un idiota por defender tanto a Kairi, sabiendo que a ti te conozco mejor que a ella! Me perdonas? (yo no lo podía creer, que al fin, mis deseos se harían realidad y yo le dije):

-Riku: Sora yo también debo pedirte una disculpa!

-Sora: pero, porque, Riku, si tú no hiciste nada?

-Riku: claro que si hice algo y es algo muy grave! Te trate de manipular con nuestra amistad y termine quemándome, gracias a eso no hablamos en bastantes años Sora! Me perdonas?

-Sora: te perdonare si tú me perdonas primero y si tú y yo volvemos hacer los mejores amigos que éramos antes de que pasara todo esto! Está bien? (Sora se veía tan feliz y creo que yo igual por la cara que tenía mi hermana)

-Riku: Sora! Por supuesto que acepto tu disculpa! y esta vez nuestra amistad no la destruirá nada ni nadie! okay?

-Sora: por supuesto Riku! (dicho esto nos dimos un apretón de manos y mi hermana se nos tiro encima de nosotros, estuvimos los tres abrasados durante bastante tiempo, que no me había dado cuenta que ya habían tocado para el segundo periodo de clases) y les dije:

-Riku: chicos, porque no nos escapamos del colegio y lo celebramos en la isla como lo hacíamos antes?

-Sora: yo quiero! (dicho esto, Sora fue a buscar sus cosas y las de mi hermana antes de que llegue el profesor)

-Daiana: pero, Riku, es mi primer día de clases! Si me descubren?

-Riku: tranqui Dai, los profesores de segundo grado se guían por la lista de la primera hora, no se darán ni cuenta!

-Daiana: está bien! Tendré que creerte!

-Sora: ya estamos listos! Toma Daiana tus cosas!

-Daiana: gracias Sora!

-Riku: ya corramos antes de que un profesor o inspector nos encuentre!

-S y D: okay, vamos!

Dicho esto Sora, Daiana y yo nos escabullimos por el lugar abandonado y encontramos una puerta con un candado muy viejo y oxidado, le di una patada y se cayó, gracias a eso, nos pudimos arrancar de la escuela. Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento para poder irnos en mi auto, nos tomó un tiempo poder llegar a mi auto porque vimos algo repugnante, vimos al profesor Marluxia con una de las inspectoras teniendo relaciones sexuales encima del auto del profesor Vexen.

Cuando por fin terminaron, se fueron del estacionamiento y pudimos irnos en mi auto. Luego dije:

-Riku: por favor, que nadie diga nada de lo que vimos, porque sinceramente no quiero recordar nada! están todos de acuerdo? (Sora y mi hermana solo movieron la cabeza en forma de afirmación y tenían los ojos como platos).

-Riku: Al fin llegamos a la playa, ahora vamos por los botes y nos vamos a la isla! (al parecer mi hermana y Sora ya estaban más tranquilos)

-S y D: siiiiii! (Estaban muy animados)

Cuando llegamos a la isla empezamos por hacer una carrera a la pequeña isla que está conectada por un puente, por supuesto gane yo, luego venia Sora y por ultimo mi hermana, los tres nos metimos al agua con la ropa del colegio, también no adentramos en el pequeño bosque que tenía esta isla (me encantaba esta isla ya que nadie viene acá y la hace más privada para nosotros) y por ultimo volvimos a la orilla a ver el pronto atardecer. (no me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde, tenía llamadas perdidas de Namine, de Xion y del idiota de Axel, pero no me importaba, porque hace años no la pasaba con mi hermana y me mejor amigo) luego mi hermana dijo:

-Daiana: Dios! Es muy tarde y no he llamado a mi madre, debe estar muy preocupada!

-Riku: tienes razón! Será mejor que nos vayamos! Donde esta Sora? (él estaba en la pequeña isla observando el atardecer, lo llame y le indique con el brazo que ya era hora de irnos, el solo asintió).

Ya de regreso a la playa:

-Sora: la pase increíble! Hace años no la pasaba increíble. Me siento tan feliz y lleno de vida!

-Daiana: bueno, Sora, si estas con nosotros la pasaremos increíble e incluso yo diría excelente!

-Sora: si al fin! ya tome mi decisión y yo creo que nadie va a poder cambiármela!

-Riku: de que me perdí?

-Sora: pronto lo sabrás! (lo dijo con una sonrisa)

Después de eso nos en mi auto, fuimos a dejar a Sora a su casa, nos despedimos y luego fui con mi hermana a ver a nuestra madre, ahora yo era el nervioso.

-Daiana: Riku tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, mi madre se muere de ganas de darte un gran abrazo, ya lo veras! (Me guiño un ojo y me sentía más tranquilo)

Llegamos a su casa y la que nos abrió la puerta fue ella, nuestra madre, seguía igual de bella que era como la recordaba, una piel tan pálida y muy fina, seguía igual de delgada, pero con figura, tenía los mismo ojos que tenemos Daiana y yo y tenía una cabellera larga de color rubio como el sol (me pregunto, porque ninguno de los dos heredo ese color de cabello) ella le dijo a Daiana:

-Madre: Daiana! Donde estabas, porque no usas el celular para llamarme, estaba muy preocupada y luego dices que yo soy una exage…! (ella no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando me vio, tenía una cara de asombro y se le derramo una lagrima) dijo – Riku eres tu?

-Riku: si mamá soy yo! como has estado? (ella me abrazo muy fuerte y me susurro):

-Madre: Riku hijo! perdóname por no verte todos estos años! Te amo mi niño lindo, te extrañe tanto! (ella se echa la culpa de lo que paso).

-Riku: madre no es tu culpa son cosas que pasan y yo…. (Ella estaba llorando, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, no, estas eran lágrimas de alegría, de verdad me extrañaba y si me ama) –si mamá, yo también te amo y me hiciste mucha falta!

Esa noche nos contamos todo lo que nos habíamos perdido, estábamos los tres jugando juegos de mesa (porque a mi madre le encantan esos juegos), cene con ellas y me invitaron a quedarme. Llame a Sephiront para decirle que no llegaría hoy, me respondió uno de los empleados diciéndome que el Señor no estará en casa por al menos un mes. Bueno no me sorprende, he pasado más tiempo sin él que con él. (a veces me pregunto, porque no me dejo irme con mi madre). Bueno me quede esa noche en familia, menos mal que mañana era sábado.

Casi lo olvidaba, mañana se supone que iremos al centro comercial a pasar el rato. Los chicos se sorprenderán cuando llegue con dos nuevas personas, pero ahora a dormir, porque mañana será un día de reconciliaciones.

- 0 -

no se como me habrá quedado este, pero hay ustedes me informan con sus review XDD. El prox. sera? adividen :D y no sé si hacer uno de Axel, Roxas o de Xion ustedes me dicen ;P saludos.

Aaahhh! Y casi lo olvido, díganme qué tipo de música quieren que toque el grupo de Axel XDD


	4. Capitulo 4 Parte del plan

Punto de vista de Daiana.

Hola mi nombre es Daiana Uchida, tengo 16 años (pronto cumpliré los 17), antes vivía en la ciudad de Midgar, pero actualmente vivo en Destiny Island, estudio en la preparatoria High School Paopu (segundo año), estoy tratando de recuperando mi vida antigua y sobre todo, tratar de estar con mi héroe de la infancia. Sora.

¿Por qué Sora es mi héroe? Yo lo recuerdo muy bien!

Recuerdo que en una época cuando Riku y yo éramos pequeños (teníamo años), nosotros dos nunca hablábamos y si llegábamos a hacerlo es solo para tratarnos mal, que mal, yo diría terrible, no nos podíamos ver la cara sin decirnos alguna grosería o golpearnos (si, Riku y yo cuando éramos niños peleábamos mucho y yo siempre salía perdiendo, el muy malo me tiraba mi cabello y yo lloraba. Habían veces que lloraba por nada porque sabía que castigarían a Riku ya que creerían que fue él el que me pego). Un día Riku decidió invitar a nuestra casa (como le decía antes) a su único amigo, yo quería que ese niño no jugara con Riku porque el muy malo me había roto una muñeca y como venganza yo iba hacer que ese niño no volviera nunca más, pero nunca que pasara esto:

-S: Riku! quien es esa niña? (me había descubierto de mi escondite)

-R: ah! Es mi estúpida hermana Daiana, ignórala y sigamos jugando! (yo estaba decidida a golpearlo y no me esperaba que su amigo me hablara):

-S: Hola Daiana me llamo Sora, mucho gusto en conocerte! (me lo dijo con una sonrisa, yo no le respondí y lo miraba con seriedad) –oye, no me dirás tu nombre? (aun me daba una sonrisa estúpida)

-D: no tengo porque decirte mi nombre niño tonto!

-R: Daiana! Lárgate de mí pieza, no quiero que estés con nosotros!

-D: pues no me voy, tu no me mandas! (yo le saque la lengua y Riku ya estaba muy enojado, él iba a sacarme de su pieza cuando Sora dijo):

-S: oye Riku y si jugamos con tu hermana? (los dos lo miramos con asombro)

-R: Sora como se te ocurre decir eso, ella es una niña y la odio, nunca me deja en paz, me esconde mis juguetes, me molesta e incluso a ti te respondió muy mal!

-S: pues esas mismas palabra ya las he oído antes! (Sora dijo eso con una sonrisa, mi hermano estaba rojo de la vergüenza y yo estaba solo pensando) cuando de pronto, Sora tomo mi mano y me llevo a donde estaba jugando con Riku yo le dije:

-D: que haces!?

-S: yo quiero que tú y Riku jueguen conmigo! No es mucho pedir, verdad? (él estaba muy feliz y yo me había puesto roja, solo asentí con la cabeza)

-R: okay, jugaremos contigo, pero si me prometes que no romperás nada!

-S: estoy seguro que ella se portara bien, cierto?

-D: sip! (no podía creer que yo, ósea yo accediera a jugar con ellos, nunca me arrepentí de esa decisión ya que llevo a que Riku y yo nos lleváramos un poco mejor) ese día jugamos con los juguetes de Riku, él no quería pasarme nada, pero Sora siempre lo regañaba (eso me causaba mucha gracia), ese día me hice muy amiga de Sora y desde ese día siempre que iba a mi casa me lo imaginaba como mi príncipe, Riku el malvado brujo y yo la hermosa princesa. Un día Sora iba a ir a nuestra casa, Riku y yo estábamos discutiendo de quien decidiría el juego hoy, no nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero Sora ya estaba en la casa y nos dijo:

-S: hola chicos como es…tan… (Seguíamos discutiendo), chicos basta de peleas, que hoy me toca a mí decidir a qué jugaremos! (lo dijo con una sonrisa muy sospechosa).

Ese día Sora nos llevó a una pequeña isla que estaba alejada de esta isla, para llegar a ella tuvimos que ir en botes. Cuando llegamos Sora nos propuso un juego:

-S: chicos quiero que exploremos la isla y encontremos estas cosas! (nos estrego una lista a cada uno)

-R: no es justo! Tú ya debes saber dónde están! (por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Riku)

-S: nop! Esta lista de objetos la hizo mi padre y el las escondió, así que, ninguno de los tres sabe dónde se encuentran estas cosas.(lo dijo con mucha satisfacción) - Cada lista tiene diferentes objetos únicos, así que, no se repite ninguno, debemos encontrar las cosas antes de que este atardeciendo! está bien? Aah! Y casi se me olvida, si alguno de nosotros no cree que pueda sacar un objeto por algún miedo o porque simplemente no puede, no se busca, es mejor no arriesgarse! Ahora si están listos? (La lista tenia fotos de las cosas que teníamos que encontrar ya que aún no sabíamos leer y mostraba con dibujos en donde se encontraban los objetos).

-R: que aburrido, pero no hay otra cosa que hacer, así que. Acepto!

-D: pues a mí me gusta, acepto. (Riku me miro con enojo por mi respuesta)

-S: entonces tres, dos, uno, yaaaaa!

Dicho esto salimos a buscar las cosas por diferentes caminos, creo que cada uno tenía que encontrar tres objetos, los míos eran: una botella con una hoja dentro (estaba en una cabaña cerca de la orilla), lo otro era una soga (estaba en un barco) y por último un collar de corona que siempre llevaba puesto Sora, según el mapa estaba en una cueva, cerca de una cascada, yo le temía mucho a la oscuridad, pero para demostrarle a Sora que yo soy mejor que el tonto de Riku, entre. Estaba muy oscuro allí dentro, recuerdo que encontré eterno ese pasillo, hasta que por fin llegue al final, y vi el collar de Sora encima de una roca, me lo puse y estaba dispuesta a salir cuando escuche un ruido. Yo no podía moverme del susto y grite, pero nadie vino por mi ayuda así que me quede en donde estaba. Al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entre a esta cueva, porque empecé a escuchar pasos, yo me escondí detrás de una roca y luego solo escuche:

-¿?: Daiana! Estas aquí, Daiana, responde! (la voz me parecía muy familiar)

-¿?: al fin te encontré! (era Riku)

-R: como se te ocurre venir aquí tu sola, sabes perfectamente que le tienes mucho miedo a la oscuridad! En que estabas pensando? (yo tenía mucho miedo, solo lo abrace y empecé a llorar en su hombro)

-D: no me grites tonto! además que estás haciendo aquí? (le dije lo último en un susurro)

-R: daaaa! que más estoy haciendo aquí, vine a buscarte!

-D: porque? yo se cuidarme sola!

-R: siiii, muy bien sabes cuidarte que te rasmillaste una pierna! (tenía razón y no me había dado cuenta que estaba sangrando)

-D: déjame en paz, yo lo arreglo! (escuche de nuevo ese ruido) –aaaaaahhh!

–R: ya tranquila yo estoy aquí contigo! (aun me estaba abrazando), vez, no hay ningún monstruo que te coma!

-D: pero yo escuché un ruido? Aaahhh! (Grite y me abrace más fuerte a Riku)

-R: quédate aquí! (fue solo a ver lo que era y me lo mostro) –pero si es solo un grillo, mira!

-D: aaaaaaaaaahhhh! Aleja eso de miiii! (le tenía terror a los insectos, bueno, aun)

-R: jajajajajajaja! Bueno, al menos sabes ya que era ese ruido! (dejo al grillo aun lado y luego me cargo)

-D: que haces, puedo caminar!

-R: tienes una herida así que no te niegue, además iremos más rápido, ya que eres muy lenta! (se rio de mí y yo le pegue una patada)

Estábamos por fin saliendo de esa cueva y pude ver a Sora esperándonos fuera con una sonrisa de culpa y luego dijo:

-S: se divirtieron!? (Él sabía lo que había pasado allí dentro)

-D: cállate Sora!

-S: jajajajajajajaja, okay no preguntare, así que, mejor vamos a casa, que deben de estar preocupados por nosotros!

Dicho esto nos pusimos en marcha. Una vez que llegamos a casa nuestra madre nos estaba esperando muy angustiada, nos regañó y nos mandó a cada uno a nuestras habitaciones.

Yo estaba en mi cama con una venda en mi pierna y luego apareció Riku:

-R: Daiana! como sigue tu herida?

-D: mejor, gracias ya no me duele!

-R: qué bueno! (nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo y luego le pregunte lo que quería preguntarle hace ya bastante tiempo)

-D: eeemmm… Riku, tú me quieres? (el me miro con asombro y dijo):

-R: pues claro que te quiero tontita! Por qué me preguntas eso? (él estaba relajado)

-D: bueno, porque siempre pasamos discutiendo y peleamos mucho y me dices que me odias, y yo creí que no me querías!

-R: Daiana! que peleemos mucho no significa que no te quiera y cuando digo que te odio no es en serio (él me estaba abrazándome y dijo): -hoy cuando no te encontré por ningún lado me preocupe mucho por ti, tenía miedo de perderte! (yo no sabía que él me quería y se preocupaba tanto por mi)

-D: Riku lo siento! Te prometo no volver hacerlo y de no pelear tanto contigo!

-R: yo también lo siento hermana! tal vez no he actuado como el hermano mayor que debería ser!

Dicho esto, nos abrazamos y él se fue a su dormitorio. Desde ese día, Riku y yo nos llevamos excelente como hermanos, el me sobreprotege demasiado y yo lo cuido también.

Sora siempre jugaba con nosotros tres, cuando él iba a nuestra casa, yo estaba con el casi todos los días que nos visitaba. No sé si mi hermano se habrá dado cuenta, pero gracias a Sora, Riku y yo nos llevamos mejor. –Sora, gracias por todo!

Yo a Sora lo veía como mi príncipe, no, mejor dicho como a mi héroe, el héroe que mejoro mi vida, el héroe que arreglo la relación que tenía con mi hermano, el héroe que me ayudo a tratar de sociabilizar con otras personas y sobre todo, el héroe que me robo el corazón.

Me desperté como a las 09:35 A.M , me acorde de todo lo que paso en tan solo dos día, era como en los viejos tiempos:

- Primero lo de mi llegada a la isla, mi primer día de clases en la escuela que va mi hermano, luego lo de encontrarme con mi héroe de la infancia (lo mejor de todo, es que voy en el mismo salón que el), realizar una reconciliación de una amistad que JAMAS debió haber terminado entre ellos, lo de mi escapada de la escuela con mi hermano y Sora, ir a esa pequeña isla en la que solíamos jugar tanto los tres, realizar una pelea de espadas (de madera obvio :P ), explorar el pequeño bosque, ver el atardecer los tres como solíamos hacerlo en esa época, llevar a Riku para que pueda ver a nuestra madre y hablar de los años en los que no se han visto.

Baje a tomar desayuno con mi madre:

-M: Daiana hija donde está tu hermano?

-D: creo que todavía está durmiendo en la habitación de invitados! ¿Quieres que vaya a despertarlo?

-M: no, déjalo dormir un rato más! (mi madre no se había dado cuenta, pero yo ya no estaba en la cocina y me fui a despertarlo).

Lo vi durmiendo tan tranquilamente que casi me arrepentí por haber ido a despertarlo:

-D: RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, levantateeeeeee! (Grite y yo creo que ya mi madre se tenía que haber dado cuenta que lo había despertado)

-R: Daiana! Que estás haciendo aquí? (al parecer está desorientado de donde está)

-D: como que estoy haciendo aquí? Estas en mi casa, daaaaa! Y además, levántate para tomar desayuno en familia! (estaba muy animada)

-R: mmmmmmmmmm… no quiero levantarme! (se volvió a tapar, yo con lo mala que soy)

-D: okay! Si no te levantas cuando vuelva, te vas a arrepentir! (dicho esto salí de la habitación, fui a buscar un cubo con agua y cuando vuelvo) –okay Riku uno, dos y ….. (Justo cuando iba a contar hasta tres no estaba en la cama, me distraje un segundo y el apareció detrás de la puerta, me quito el cubo y lo vacío en mi)

-R: jajajajajaja deberías ver como quedaste!

-D: Riku! sabes que me voy a vengar, cierto? (estaba haciendo un puchero, pero luego lo mire con malicia)

-R: bueno, pero ahora no lo harás, así que vamos a tomar desayuno! (dicho esto bajo, yo fui a mi pieza a cambiarme y secarme, luego me daré una ducha, pero ahora el desayuno)

Cuando baje vi a Riku dándole un abrazo a nuestra madre (se nota que le hizo falta), luego nos sentamos los tres para el desayuno, estábamos contándole a nuestra madre de porque tanto ruido arriba, ella solo nos miró, se rio y luego nos dijo:

-M: ay mis niños! estarán grandes de cuerpo, pero seguirán igual de inmaduros como siempre lo fueron! (dicho esto nos pidió un abrazo, obvio que se lo dimos).

Después del desayuno, Riku me comento que hoy ya tenía planes con sus amigos de escuela, pero que quería llevarnos a mí y a Sora, para que yo los conociera y a Sora, para que volviera al grupo.

-D: adiós mamá nos vamos, primero iremos a la casa de Riku a que se cambie, después a buscar a Sora y luego al centro!

-M: adiós mis niños espero que no vuelvan tan tarde! Oye Riku no te gustaría pasar el fin de semana con nosotras?

-R: si me encantaría, pero antes tendré que ir a mi casa a buscar ropa.

-M: okay! Que pasen un buen día!

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia la casa de Riku:

-D: oye Riku, Sephiront sigue igual de serio?

-R: si! Él y yo no hablamos mucho, solo compartimos la misma casa y no te preocupes por él, no se encuentra!

-D: bueno, al menos eso me relaja! (creí que tendría que verlo, menos mal que no)

Llegamos a la casa (que casa! era una mansión enorme, ya me había olvidado en donde vivía cuando pequeña), nos recibieron unos empleados y algunos de ellos me reconocieron, se veían tan felices que incluso me dieron un abrazo y me hicieron un montón de preguntas de como estaba, como está la señora (se referían a mi madre), como había sido la nueva vida, un monto de pregunta por mientras que Riku se había ido a cambiar, a ducharse y a buscar ropa.

Él ya estaba listo, nos despedimos de los empleados y nos fuimos a buscar a Sora.

Cuando llegamos, nos bajamos del auto y tocamos el timbre:

Ding-dong!

Madre de Sora: ya voy, ya voy! (ella era igual de hiperactiva que el castaño) – Sii!?

-R: hola señora Takada!

-M. S.: Riku, eres tú? Hace años que no te veía! Como te va?

-R: bien gracias señora!

-M. S.: ya te dije que no me digas señora, dime por ultimo Takada!

-R: okay! Aaamm… esta Sora?

-M. S.: si, él está durmiendo, si quieren pueden esperar en el living que voy a despertarlo! Aah! Y por cierto quien es esta chica tan linda? (ella me miraba con mucho interés)

-R: ella es mi hermana menor Daiana!

-M. S.: aaaaaaahhh! Por eso se parecía un poco a tiiiii y recuerdo haberla visto con Sora en algún momento! Pero mírate chica!, estas muy cambiada, has crecido bastante, ya eres toda una mujer, si hasta te teñiste el pelo! (habla un poco fuerte)

-D: sip! Gracias por los elogios! (yo estaba roja)

-M. S.: no te avergüences de la belleza natural que tienes!, ¿porque mi hijo no se fija en alguien como tú? en vez de esa Kairi! Saben aquí entre nos, ella no me agrada para nada!

-R: y a quién? Jajajajajaja (se rieron tanto Riku como la madre de Sora, yo estaba roja por el comentario anterior)

-M. S.: siéntense por mientras yo iré a despertar al dormilón de Sora! (ella fue a buscarlo)

-D: Riku, siempre fue así la madre de Sora?

-R: no recuerdas como era? Creo que ahora está un poco más tranquila de como era antes!

-D: mmm…. (y de repente escuchamos)

-M. S.: levántate Sora! (Ella estaba gritando, Riku y yo quedamos muy sorprendidos)- Riku y su linda hermana están esperándote en la sala!

-Sora: pero mamá como me despiertas así! (él estaba con voz de dormido y estaba un poco de mal humor, debe verse tan lindo)

-M. S.: no me interesa como te desperté, solo quiero que te levantes!

-Sora: pero si son las 11 de la mañana y es sábado!

-M.S.: no me interesa, levántate, ahora!

-Sora: bueno! Listo, ya estoy levantado! (paso un rato y dijo) – también me vestí y ahora podrías dejar de gritar!

-M. S.: haber Sora, no me vengas a levantar la voz!

-Sora: tu empezaste con los gritos y no tenías por qué haberme despertado así!?

-M. S.: es la única forma para que te levantes!

-Sora: igual de desagradable y chillona que una alarma!

-M. S.: que dijiste! (dicho esto, Sora llego corriendo ya vestido a donde estamos sentados y dijo)

-Sora: chicos! Vámonos ahora antes de que no pueda ver la luz del día en semanas!

Salimos corriendo de su casa, nos subimos al auto de Riku y nos fuimos, Sora le grito a su madre:

-S: te amoooooooooo, mamá eres la mejor! El castaño le grito desde la ventana del auto, ella solo movió su cabeza y se le veía una sonrisa, (al parecer esto es algo común entre ellos dos) luego dijo: - bueno chicos tengo un haaaambre! así que, me invitaran a comer!?

-R: eso fue una pregunta o afirmación?

-S: tómatelo como una afirmación, ya que cuando me arranque de mi casa, se me olvido tomar mi dinero! (él estaba con un gran animo) y a propósito a donde vamos hoy?

-R: hoy iremos al centro comercial a juntarnos con nuestros amigos! (Sora quedo con mucho asombro y dijo):

-S: no creo que me consideren su amigo por haberme alejado de ellos y por haber dicho eso a las chicas! (dijo eso como un susurro y se veía ahora tan deprimido)

-R: tranquilo Sora si ellos están aún sentidos por lo que paso! Entonces nos vamos a otro sitio! De acuerdo?

-S: okay! (ya se veía un poco más animado)

Estuve comentándole a Sora la mañana que tú con Riku, el solo se rio y me dijo al oído que me ayudaría con mi venganza. (Riku solo nos miraba con sospecha) Cuando llegamos, Riku fue el primero en bajar y nos dijo que lo siguiéramos. Cuando por fin llegamos habían seis personas en total, yo solo reconocí a Axel (Riku conoció a Axel como a los siete años), Riku se dirigió al grupo (Sora estaba muy nervioso y para calmarlo le tome la mano, como lo hacía él para calmarme)

-D: Sora tranquilo! Todo va a estar bien! además si es que te tratan mal sabes que Riku te defenderá de sus acusaciones!

-Sora: gracias Dai, de verdad me siento más relajado! (le solté la mano y nos dirigimos a donde estaba el grupo)

-Riku: buenos días chicos! (el los saludo con la mano a todos menos a una chica rubia que estaba ahí, ella lo saludo con un abrazo)

-N: buenos días Riku! como amane…? (ella se veía tan feliz hasta que se fijó en mí, cambio su expresión al instante y me entro una pequeña sospecha) –Riku?

-Riku: si, dime?

-N: quien es, esa chica?

-Riku: aah! Ella es ….!

-D: mi nombre es Daiana encantada de conocerte! (me puse al lado de Riku y le extendí la mano)

-N: encantada! Mi nombre es Namine Takahashi, un gusto! ella se veía toda calmada y amable, pero cuando nos dimos el apretón de manos, sentí que me presiono la mano más de la cuenta. (la deje solo porque quiero corroborar mis sospechas) – y… de donde conoces a Riku? (solo para comprobar mi teoría dije:

-D: conozco a Riku prácticamente desde que tengo memoria y (dije solo esto para hacerlo presente) a Sora desde los 4 años?

-N: y porque no te había visto antes…. Espera! (ella cambio su actitud desafiante, a una de asombro y se fijó que detrás mío estaba Sora) – Sora?

-Sora: ah! hola Namine! como te va?! (Él estaba nuevamente nervioso)

-N: bien y a ti? (ella al parecer de verdad estaba asombrada)

-Sora: bien, creo ja ja ja! (esta situación se volvió un poco incomoda y luego se me ocurrió)

-D: oye Namine, sabes, Sora quiere decirte algo importante! Verdad?

-Sora: aah! Sip, es verdad, pero no solo a Namine, también debo decírselo a Xion! (se acercó una chica con cabello corto y negro) – Namine, Xion de verdad lo lamento tanto por haberlas tratado tan mal ese día, independiente de que haya pasado realmente, yo no tenía que haber actuado como lo hice con ustedes, si de verdad encuentran que aceptan lo que acabo de decir, les prometo que si llegara a pasar algo parecido nuevamente, no actuare como un idiota, como lo hice ese día! Me perdonan? (dicho esto, las dos chicas le sonrieron y lo abrazaron tan fuerte que casi le sacaron el aire, yo estaba feliz por Sora y luego):

-Riku: bueno como ya todo está solucionado, les voy a prestar, al resto del grupo a mi pequeña…! Ooohhh! (lo había golpeado en un costado para que no arruinara mi plan)

-D: mi nombre es Daiana! Encantada de conocerlos a todos ustedes!

-Axel: Daiana! Eres tú! Omg como has crecido! (Axel me abrazo y en ese momento le susurre):

-D: Axel pliiis! No me vayas a delatar de que soy la hermana de Riku, porque estoy comprobando algo con Na…! (no alcance a terminar la frase y él me respondió)

-Axel: oki doki! (dicho esto, me dejo de abrazar y me guiño un ojo)

-N: Axel! También la conoces?

-Axel: si, ella es una de las amigas de la infancia de Sora, la conocí gracias a Riku ellos dos son muy cercanos! (al parecer Axel tiene las mismas sospechas que yo. Riku en ese momento estaba charlando con un chico rubio y el otro con el pelo celeste)

-N: aamm… entonces, ella los conoce más tiempo que yo! (se quedó pensando y luego dijo), pero como entonces no la había visto antes?

-D: porque, yo me había mudado de la isla a la ciudad de Midgar, pero volví a mi isla natal! (lo dije con tanta tranquilidad, pero no me había dado cuenta de la mirada de Namine, estaba preocupada y depresiva)

Después de que todos nos presentáramos (los chicos que estaban charlando con Riku, son amigos de Axel, sino me equivoco sus nombre son Demix y Saix), yo me quede con Sora, Xion y Riku hablando de cualquier cosa sin sentido, (Xion es muy simpática y ella es la mejor amiga de Namine) Namine estaba muy callada, ella se juntó con Axel, Roxas (su hermano), Demix y Saix (Saix es muy serio, me recuerda un poco a Riku), fuimos a un local de comida rápida ya que Sora no había tomado desayuno (por la escapada de su madre), todos nosotros nos sentamos en la misma mesa para conocernos mejor. La mayoría son muy simpáticos espeto Saix, el solo habla con Axel y algo acerca de un grupo (sinceramente no entiendo de que hablan) y Namine que no decía ninguna palabra desde que dejamos de hablar. (Riku a veces le preguntaba si se sentía bien y ella solo respondía que ayer no había dormido bien). Lo mejor de todo, el hermano de Namine (Roxas) me comento que Sora, desde que se había separado el grupo, no hablaba con casi nadie y con suerte lo podías ver sonreír (al parecer Kairi de verdad lo estaba matando lentamente), pero ahora el grupo volvió y Sora lo veo como yo lo recuerdo, un chico alegre y feliz.

Nos pusimos a recorrer el centro comercial, entramos a una tienda de video juegos y les dije:

-Daiana: chicos! hagamos una competencia! (Riku y Sora dijeron al mismo tiempo)

-R y S: cuales son las reglas?

-Daiana: vaya, ya tenemos a los dos primeros participantes! Bueno las reglas son simple: El que pierda en el último combate, deberá hacer una petición que escoja el ganador en un juego de lucha y ahora, ya dicha las reglas, quien se apunta?

A Saix le llamaron en ese momento (tenía que haber sido importante, porque, se fue), Namine no acepto y alguien tenía que salir también del juego, yo me ofrecí. Entonces los puestos se decidieron así:

Xion v/s Sora, Demix v/s Axel y Riku v/s Roxas. (Mientras ellos jugaban yo me acerque a Namine).

-Daiana: Namine?! (No hubo respuesta, entonces tendré que ir directo al grano) – Te gusta Riku? (ella se puso roja como un tomate y luego):

-Namine: que, que te hace pensar en eso? (ella estaba muy nerviosa)

-Daiana: bueno, es por la forma en como lo mirabas y lo abrazaste cuando llego, te llegaron a brillar los ojos, también en la forma en que te preocupas por su bienestar, no cualquier persona le pregunta cómo ha dormido y desde que me viste, has estado muy deprimida incluso diría celosa! Por qué?

-Namine: bueno ya que estamos siendo directas, entonces te lo diré! Es porque él te mira mucho, te abraza más que a mí, el habla tan normalmente contigo y eso que a mí me costó mucho dialogar con él, lo conoces más tiempo que yo y parece que a él le gustas! (estaba tan frustrada que estaba que lloraba. Bueno ya comprobé lo que quería, así que):

-Daiana: bueno eso es lógico, ya que Riku y yo somos hermanos!

-Namine: me imagine que tú y Riku son…. Espera (yo estaba sonriendo con malicia y ella siguió) –tú… y… Riku… son hermanos? (Ella estaba mucho más relajada y feliz)

-Daiana: sip! Riku y yo somos hermanos! (seguía con mi sonrisa de malicia y Namine se veía tan feliz, es como si se sacó un peso de encima) – y… entonces… te gusta mi hermano? (Ella se volvió a poner tensa y me dijo):

-Namine: tanto se me nota?

-Daiana: sip! Pero no te preocupes, los hombres son unos idiotas, él no se dará cuenta hasta que tú misma se los digas o lo beses!

-Namine: pliiiiiiis! No le digas, te lo suplico!

-Daiana: tranquila chica no te humilles! Yo no le diré, solo quería comprobar si te gustaba o no! (la miraba con sinceridad y ella se calmó)

-Namine: bueno, ya que eres la hermana de Riku, entonces, yo no me tendré que preocupar!

-Daiana: nop! Porque a mí ya me gusta alguien, además si me llegara a gustar mi hermano seria incesto y a Riku no lo veo para nada conmigo! (le guiñe un ojo).

Luego de esa charla llegaron los chicos, el ganador fue Sora en los combates y fueron así: Xion perdió contra Sora, el segundo combate lo perdió Demix y el tercero lo perdió Roxas. Los perdedores tuvieron que pelear para que uno de ellos pudiera pelear el siguiente encuentro (fue como un repechaje), los chicos se decidieron así:

Xion v/s Demix, luego, Demix v/s Roxas y finalmente Roxas v/s Xion

De esas peleas, Demix perdió en las dos, y entre Xion y Roxas, gano Xion. Luego se decidió el siguiente encuentro: Sora v/s Axel y Riku v/s Xion, Axel y Xion perdieron y por último el último y decisivo encuentro fue entre Sora y Riku, el que perdería haría la penitencia del ganador y como dije hace un rato gano Sora. Sora le pidió a Riku que le comprara todo lo que él quisiera ese día, Riku tuvo que aceptar.

Mientras caminábamos como grupo Namine, Xion y yo charlamos para conocernos mejor (definitivamente Namine como amiga es muy simpática y tierna y preferiría no tenerla como enemiga) y Sora pidiéndole solo comida a Riku, en ese momento nos encontramos con algo que creo que Sora no quería creer. Era su novia Kairi con un chico, se estaban besando en el lugar de descanso en el centro comercial. Sora fue todo enojado a donde se encontraban, yo por inercia lo seguí y detrás de mí me siguieron Riku, Namine y Xion:

-Sora: Kairi! (ella se separó al instante cuando lo escucho) que se supone que significa esto!? (El de verdad estaba enojado)

-Kairi: Sora?! Que se supone que estás haciendo aquí y … (ella se fijó que estaba con nosotros) y que haces con estas personas? (estaba muy sorprendida y enojada)

-Sora: el que hace las preguntas ahora soy yo! y dime, ¿que se supone que es lo que acabo de ver? (ella trato de evadir la pregunta)

-Kairi: aj! Yo no tengo porque soportar una escena! (dicho esto trato de huir, pero Sora la detuvo)

-Sora: como se te ocurre tratar de huir! Y no me vas a responder!

-Kairi: Sora el solo es un amigo, no es lo que estás pensando! (estaba muy nerviosa)

-Sora: Kairi y que se supone que estoy pensando!

-Kairi: ….!

-Sora: responde! (él ya estaba fuera de si)

-Daiana: Sora, amigo, vámonos no vale la pena!

-Kairi: quien es ella?

-Sora: otra vez estas cambiando el tema, dime quien es el!

-Kairi: es Tidus un compañero de clases!

-Sora: se quién es, te estoy preguntando porque te besas con el!

-Kairi: no lo bese! Tal vez te estas confundiendo!

-Xion: aparte de ser una puta, eres una mentirosa! Querida te vimos todos!

-Kairi: tú no te metas y Sora el me forzó, yo no quería! (ahora estaba muy desesperada)

-Sora: por favor Kairi, si te vi con el besándote de lo más relajada! Tú crees que soy un idiota! Yo ya sospechaba di ti, además ayer me llego una nota diciéndome claramente que te encontraría con tu amante hoy en la tarde en el centro comercial! No lo creí mucho, pero al parecer todos los rumores, la carta, las llamadas y esta nota (se la mostro)… decían la verdad!

-Kairi: Sora mi amor! No es verdad, nada de esto es verdad… créeme, el solo es como un consolador, solo lo llamo para desahogarme, pero yo solo te amo a ti, solo a ti! (no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, Riku se rio con ironía, Xion solo hizo un comentario, Namine por alguna razón estaba mirando fijamente a Kairi y parecía muy satisfecha y yo solo quería sacar a Sora de esta humillación.

-Sora: como me dices eso tan asqueroso como si nada! Sabes que, verte a la mierda Kairi, vete a la mierdaa!

-Kairi: Sora no me puedes dejarme, a mí, no después de todo lo que hice por ti!

-Sora: que has hecho por mí! Contestamee!

-Daiana: Sora tranquilo!

-Kairi: de verdad quieres saberlo, pues escucha, gracias a mii has sido feliz, te aleje de todo lo que podría hacerte mal, de lo que te distraía de mí, yo estaba dispuesta de entregarme y darte hasta un hijo Sora, solo a ti mi amor, mi único amor, te amo! (Estaba toda histérica) Como cresta no lo ves? Yo, solo yo! puedo hacerte feliiiz!

-Sora: Kairi desde que te conocí, mi vida se convirtió prácticamente en un infierno, por ti, perdí a mi mejor amigo, también perdí a dos personas que son muy importantes para mí, por un conflicto tuyo y sabes me puse a analizar mejor ese día, desde que `Namine arruino tu cuaderno` no has dibujado más! Qué raro no te parece Kairi? (eso me lo había comentado ayer)

-Kairi: sabes Sora, si tienes razón ese cuaderno no era mío, era de Namine y me encanto haberlo destruido y tu compraste todo mi teatro! Sabes lo que significa eso! Es significa que me amas y confías en mí!

En ese momento mire a Riku, estaba muy enojado y juraría que si Kairi no hubiese sido mujer, les aseguro que Riku ya lo hubiera golpeado, pero como si alguien le leyera la mente, Xion le dio una bofetada a Kairi y dijo:

-Xion: ni se les ocurra interferir, porque ya hace bastante tiempo he querido hacer esto!

Kairi le devolvió la bofetada y empezó una pelea. Las dos estaban tirándose el pelo, pero Xion como tenía el cabello corto se zafo fácilmente y empujo a Kairi, ella cayó al suelo y Xion se tiro encima de ella, Tidus (el amante de Kairi) iba a ayudar a Kairi, pero Riku se le puso en frente y dijo:

R: si te metes, te aseguro que estarás en el hospital! (puso esa cara de que -no te atrevas a interferir)

Dicho esto, él no se interpuso y Xion empezó a darle solo bofetadas y decirle un montón de groserías, Kairi ya harta empujo a Xion y sacó una navaja que al parecer tenía escondida:

-Xion: claro como siempre, una cobarde que solo sabe defenderse con un arma blanca! – ven que no te tengo miedo!

-Kairi: cállate mierda! Tu! mira como me dejaste! Te voy a matar, te lo juro!

-Sora: ya basta! (él se puso al medio de las dos, Kairi lo mira y dijo):

-Kairi: viste lo que me hizo esta perra! Mira como me dejo!

-Sora: no te dejo ninguna cicatriz, además son solo golpes, eso se cura con el tiempo, en cambio, los actos, las mentiras y el engaño, no se olvidan Kairi, nunca! (se veía tan decepcionado)

-Kairi: Sora! No me dejes! (ella empezó a llorar, soltó la navaja y se derrumbó en el suelo suelo)

-Sora: adiós Kairi, espero que te vaya bien! (Sora se alejaba, Kairi se paró y lo detuvo)

-Kairi: No, no no no, no me dejes, te prometo que no lo volveré hacerlo, yo… yo te dejare estar con estas personas, con quien tú quieras, puedes estar con las chicas que quieras, puedes sentarte con quien quieras, tu puedes dejarme sola un tiempo y tu ir a hablar o a juntarte con otras personas, puedes meterte con quien quieras y yo no estaré con nadie solo contigo, pero por favor, por favor no me dejes, (se humillo totalmente y estaba llorando) tú has sido la única persona que me ha tratado bien, que me ha dado felicidad, que me hace feliz cada vez que te veo, que… que… que me haces feliz Sora por Dios porque no me crees por la cresta, te amo y nadie te va hacer feliz solo yo, yo y yo!

-Sora: Kairi, por favor basta, ya no te humilles, yo no volveré contigo, nuestra relación ya había terminado hace bastante tiempo solo que tú no te habías dado cuenta. (El ya no estaba enojado con ella, el solo la miraba con pena), Kairi…

-Kairi: no, no lo digas!

-Sora: yo no soy feliz contigo, lo siento, pero es la verdad! (ella se veía fuera de sí, le soltó el brazo, Kairi bajo su mirada y dijo)

-Kairi: bueno…. Si tú… ya no eres feliz conmigo…. Entonces… no puedo hacer más! (Ella le dio un abrazo a Sora, pero él no se lo correspondió) – Sora, espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, ya que… yo… nunca lo pude hacer!

Dicho esto, ella lo soltó y salió corriendo, su amante fue tras ella y nosotros salimos del centro comercial:

-Sora: amigos! (él se veía muy depresivo), yo de verdad lo siento por todo este bochorno, por hacerlos pasar un mal rato y sobre todo por no haber confiado en ustedes, les juro que siempre confiare en mis mejores amigo! (lo dijo con una sonrisa muy triste)

-Xion: Sora no te preocupes yo la pase súper y me recordó viejos tiempos con un amigo cuando nosotros…

-Namine: Xion! (Xion solo saco la lengua) Sora no es tu culpa, casi toda la escuela sabia de esto, pero tu como su novio obviamente no querías creer en estos chisme, aparte tú al parecer la amabas mucho, para no ver que te estaba engañando!

-Sora: si, tienes razón en que no quise escuchar, pero en algo te equivocas, yo no sentía que amaba a Kairi, la quería sí, pero no la amaba.

-Riku: bueno, al menos ya sabes la verdad y me imagino que esto llego a su fin!

-Sora: eso no se discute Riku, adema ya se había acabado hace bastante tiempo, ella era la que no quería ver la verdad!

-Daiana: Chicos, ya que Sora dio vuelta la página que les parece si mañana lo celebramos en mi casa! Yo les daré la dirección y lo mejor mi madre no va a estar! Así que, que opinan?

-Demix: yo voy y llevare mi sitar!

-Axel: yo me apunto y tu Roxas?

-Roxas: si voy, no quiero estar en casa! Namine vas?

-Namine: por supuesto que voy, ya que quiero conocer más a Daiana! (ella se veía feliz)

-Daiana: gracias Namine yo también quiero conocerte más! Y tu Xion vas?

-Xion: ah sorry ya tenía planes con un viejo amigo! Será para la próxima!

-Daiana: ooohh! Que lastima, bueno será para la otra!

-Roxas: Xion, enserio vas a ver a un viejo amigo?

-Xion: sip! Hace tiempo no lo veo! (ella se veía feliz e incluso se ruborizo un poco)

-Roxas: y con quien se podría saber?

-Xion: porque tanto interés?

-Roxas: no por nada, solo curiosidad!

-Daiana: y solo faltas tú Sora! vas o no?

-Sora: aahh! (al parecer estaba en su mundo) y Riku no ira?

-Daiana: él se quedara el fin de semana conmigo, así que, por cosas obvias el estará!

-Sora: jaajajajajaja okay, yo si voy, además es mi celebración! No?

-Daiana: bien, entonces mañana a las 5 de la tarde nos veremos en mi casa!

Después de darles a todos la dirección de mi casa y mi numero telefónico nos separamos, Namine, Axel, Demix y Roxas se fueron, Xion, Riku, Sora y yo nos fuimos en el auto de mi hermano, pasamos a dejar a Xion y a Sora, en ese momento Sora tenía una cara de tranquilidad y una paz que no la había visto nunca (me pareció como si se sacó un peso de encima), después de dejarlos, mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a mi casa.

Nuestra madre nos estaba esperando con la cena lista, le hablamos de lo que sucedió en el centro comercial, ella se preocupó por cómo se sentía Sora y que debíamos darle todo nuestro apoyo, luego de la cena ella nos dijo que mañana en la mañana lo más probable que no la veamos ya que tiene que hacer unos trámites en Midgar y llegaría tarde.

Me fui a mi dormitorio y me senté a pensar:

-Sora ahora ya no está con ella (yo no sé porque quería gritarlo a todo el mundo que por fin el amor de mi vida podría ser mío), tal vez ahora yo tendría una oportunidad con él, bueno pero igual el termino su relación hace un par de horas, así que, tendré que esperar a que el tiempo me diga cómo se siente con respecto a esto y tal vez, solo tal vez podre al fin, estar con mi príncipe, mi héroe, mi Sora.


	5. Capitulo 5 Todo pasa por algo

N.A.: puse un tipo de póker

.

Punto de vista de Namine

Estaba besando a una persona, no podía verlo, solo veo una sombra, pero se sentía tan agradable, tan cómodo, tan rico que deseo más, más y más. Nos detuvimos porque nos faltaba el aire, a los pocos segundos me volvió a besar, pero esta vez el beso no era tierno, no, era más apasionado, tan lujurioso, tan caliente. El introdujo su lengua en mi boca, exploro cada rincón que yo sentía que me derretía por dentro, yo también hice lo mismo, pero un poco más torpe (ya que nunca había dado un beso antes), el junto nuestros cuerpos para hacer aún más intenso el beso, empezó a deslizarme (aun besándonos) lentamente a una casa sin soltarme, nos dejamos de besar y el empezó a besarme en el cuello lentamente (yo me estremecía con cada beso que me daba), luego me di cuenta:

-Como había llegado a esto y lo peor es que yo no hacía nada para detenerlo!? ¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Por qué le estoy entregando mi cuerpo, si ni siquiera sé quién es? Él no es Riku, o sí?!

Luego de analizar mejor esta situación trate de moverme, pero algo estaba ocurriendo, (-no puedo moverme! ¿Qué pasa?, pero mi cuerpo sigue aceptando todo lo que él está haciendo!) El, empezó a desvestirme (él ya se había quitado su polera) para explorar mejor mi cuerpo con sus besos tan apasionados que me estremecía, trato de moverme, pero era inútil, era como si yo realmente no estuviera allí, porque ellos dos estaba hablando, pero yo no los escuchaba, ninguna palabra de lo que se decían, pero ahí estaba, aceptando todo lo que él quería (era muy frustrante no poder oír lo que se decían el uno al otro y lo peor, es que ni siquiera sabía quién era), no me había dado cuenta, pero él y yo ya estamos desnudos (el me susurro algo y al parecer yo solo le movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación, el con esto me volvió a acomodar en la cama, (él estaba encima mío) y luego me sentí muy extraña y … me desperté:

Eran como las 6:45 A.M. estaba toda agitada, muy asustada de cómo había soñado eso y recordé que ayer antes de que llegara Riku, Xion me mostró un doujinshin muy, emm… como decirlo, HOT y saque por conclusión que por eso acabo de soñar esto – sip, eso debe ser, ha ha ha haam! Bueno, creo que tratare de dormir!

Pude dormir sin ningún sueño extraño y me despertó una llamada telefónica, era Daiana:

-N: haloomm.. (Todavía tenía sueño)

-D: amm... Hola Namine! Te desperté? (se escuchaba mucho ruido y ella estaba de buen ánimo, al parecer)

-N: si, me despertaste!

-D: vaya sí que duermes mucho, pero no importa!

-N: qué hora es?

-D: son casi las 1:15 de la tarde!

-N: queeeeeeeee! Pero como dormí tantooo! (Grite sin pensarlo, aún estaba hablando por teléfono)

-D: casi me dejas sorda Nami! Te puedo decir así verdad?

-N: si claro no me molesta. y …. emm… para que me llamaste?!

-D: sorry, que torpe ya se me había olvidado! Es por… aaaaahhh…! (se escuchaba aún más ruido) – podrían parar, el par imbéciles de mojarme! (se escuchaban muchas risas)

-N: con quien estas?

-D: con el imbécil de Riku y el torpe de Sora! (se escucharon unos reclamos de lejos) –Le pedí a Sora que si podría venir a mi casa antes para que me ayudara con lo de la fiesta!

-N: aaaammmm…. Jajajaja , pero al parecer solo te están haciendo desorden! (me los imagine molestando a Daiana)

-D: siiii! Creo que debí llamarte a ti, tal vez ya estaríamos listo para solo ir a comprar los tragos!

-N: espera! Vamos a tomar! (estaba un poco sorprendida y nerviosa)

-D: vamos Nami, no me digas que nunca has probado ni siquiera uno?

-N: eemm… no!

-D: queeeeee, de verdad?

-N: nunca he probado un trago!

-D: aaaaaahhhh, pero que adorable eres Nami, serás perfecta para el torpe de Riku!

-N: por favor no digas eso! Te podría escuchar, además no es torpe! (lo dije con un puchero)

-D: tranquila! los mande a ordenar el desastre que dejaron en la sala, a propósito lo que te quería pedir es…. Si es que puedes llevar unas cositas para picar!

-N: si, no tengo ningún problema en llevar eso!

-D: perfecto entonces solo te esperamos, bye! (corto después de eso)

- aaaaahhh (suspire) ! Como es posible que Roxas no me haya despertado? Mmm… Roxas! (no hubo respuesta), Roxaaass! (grite su nombre y nadie me respondió), fui corriendo a su habitación y tampoco lo encontré, revise toda la casa y nada, decidí llamarlo por celular:

-R: halo?!

-N: Roxas dónde estás? (Estaba muy enojada)

-R: tranquila hermana, estoy con Axel! No me digas que recién te despertaste?

-N: aaammm… eso no importa, lo importante es, que estás haciendo?

-R: estoy en el centro! comprando unas cosas para la fiesta que nos pidió Daiana y ahora estoy en un local comprando un billete de lotería, según Axel se siente con suerte! Así que, tranquila mamá que no estoy en nada malo! (me lo dijo con un gran ánimo, creo que tendré que creerle)

-N: está bien Roxas, tendré que creerte! (me acorde) Roxas me podrías comprar unas cuantas bolsas de maní pliiis!

-R: oki, pero tendrás que pagármelas luego!?

-N: obvio hermanito, entonces nos veremos allá?

-R: lo más probable hermana, nos vemos, bye!

-N: okay! Bye!

Quede más relajada de saber que Roxas no se estaba drogando (o haciendo algo raro de nuevo)

Recordé lo que paso ayer, lo de que Sora al fin dejo a esa perra de Kairi y de cómo se humillo, ¡ay! Me sentí tan bien y todo lo que planee funciono (solo la primera parte de mi venganza), tuve que gastar algo de dinero para convencer al inepto de Tidus, que hiciera creerle a Kairi que tenía alguien que la aprecia y la quería solo a ella, obvio para que mi cómplice no abriera su bocota tuve que darle un poco más de dinero (quería algo más personal, pero yo soy de Riku) y la torpe de Kairi cayó en mi plan, también lo de la carta y el rumor de que ella estaba engañando a Sora, fue todo mi plan, pero hubo algo que me dejo pensando. Sora ayer dijo que alguien lo estaba llamando, mmm… ¿Quién podría ser?, Xion, no, imposible, ya que ella me lo hubiese comentado, entonces hay alguien más interesada en Sora? Mmm… que extraño! Y de repente escucho que mi celular:

-N: Hola!

-X: hola amiga! Como te va? (era Xion, le reconozco la voz enseguida)

-N: excelente Xion, estoy más que feliz! Y a ti como te va con tu cita? (se lo dije molestándola)

-X: tonta no es una cita solo estoy con un viejo amigo! Oye y cambiando de tema, estoy tan impresionada de que todo tu plan haya sido perfecto!

-N: gracias Xion, pero no solo fue mi plan, también fue tuyo amiga, si no hubiera sido de que tu conocías a la chismosa de Yuffie, nuestro plan habría sido un fracaso!

-X: si, creo que eso es verdad y Tidus que engaño a Kairi jajajaja, no creí que fuera tan tonta!

-N: tuvimos que pensar como ella Xion, Kairi uso a Selphie para engañar a Sora! Y nosotras a Tidus, pero Xion amiga, nadie, absolutamente nadie nos debe descubrir! Okay?

-X: obvio, yo haré como si nada hubiera pasado!

-N: perfecto!

-X: oye Nami, sabes ya hace tiempo quiero hacerte una pregunta!

-N: dime! (me habrá descubierto, de que quiero que Kairi pague los años de amistad que me alejo de Sora?)

-X: tu, aun quieres a Sora?

-N: Xion, porque esa pregunta tan de repente?

-X: es que…!

-N: no me digas que te gusta Sora?! (me puse un poco celosa)

-X: no, claro que no Nami, si me gustara ya te lo hubiera dicho… es por… ¡ay! No sé si deba decirte!

-N: Xion! Entre nosotras no deben haber secretos, dilo no me enojare!

-X: okay… te lo diré! Ayer te acuerdas que yo me fui con Riku, Daiana y Sora!

-N: si, por?

-X: es que me di cuenta que Daiana aprecia mucho a Sora, ella ayer lo estaba consolando, por todo lo que paso y dándole ánimos!

-N: pero Xion eso no dice nada!

-X: es que tendrías que haberla visto, cualquier persona se hubiese dado cuenta, solo con la forma en que lo miraba, lo cuidaba y lo animaba, uno se da cuenta de esas cosa amiga, es por eso que te lo pregunto! Aun te gusta Sora?

-N: no lo sé amiga, no lo sé!

-X: mmm…. Okay, amiga, será mejor que te decidas luego, ya tienes a los dos solteros y pronto llegaran chicas tras ellos y tú sabes que a Riku no le faltan mujeres!

-N: si lo sé, amiga, pero creo que yo..!

-X: ooh! Nami sorry te tendré que colgar, Vanitas ya está comprando, hablamos luego bye!

-N: oye! Xion, ¿Quién es Vanitas? Xion! Shit!…. Me colgó!

-Aaaahhhh! (Suspire), es verdad amiga, ya es hora de que decida, ellos no me esperaran toda sus vida, además creo que….!

-Ding Dong! (alguien toco el timbre, fui a ver quién era)

-N: si! Ah! Hola señora Takada! (es la madre de Sora)

-M.S.: Hola Namine, me vecina favorita! ¿Cómo te va?

-N: muy bien y a usted?

-M.S.: no tan bien como a ti, pero no me quejo!

-N: y se podría saber el por qué?

-M.S: bueno, me da vergüenza decirte, pero te lo diré! Tu sabrás donde esta Sora? Ya que ayer me comento de que ustedes volvieron hacer amigos y creí que tu sabrías en donde se encuentra?

-N: sip! Es verdad eso, Sora ayer fue a pedirnos disculpas y nosotros lo perdonamos! (debe ser por eso que estoy de buen humor o será por lo de Kairi¿?) y señora Takada, no se preocupe por Sora, él está en la casa de Daiana la hermana de Riku.

-M.S: no me digas que esta solo con ella! (lo dijo gritando y de la nada se puso muy histérica) por eso salió corriendo como un loco y no me dijo a donde iba, pero espérate nomas cuando vuelva, ya vera este niño lujurioso! (ella iba a seguir hablando, tuve que entran en acción antes de que Sora no vuelva a salir de su casa)

-N: señora Takada no castigue a Sora, él no está solo con Daiana, también esta Riku con ellos. Él fue a casa de Daiana para ayudar por lo de la fiesta que va haber hoy y ….!

-M.S.: como que una fiesta? (ahora si metí la pata), por eso Sora estaba muy extraño ayer y yo que creí que había discutido con Kairi otra vez! Mmm….

-N: ¿aahh? No lo sabe! (ups! volví a meter la pata)

-M.S.: que no sé qué! … ¿Namine? (me miraba con mucha curiosidad)

-N: Nada, no se preocupe no es nada! ha ha ha (creo que estoy muy nerviosa, porque no me creyó nada)

-M.S.: Namine, a mí no me engañas! Cuéntame que paso ayer? (ella estaba un poco enojada, pero creo que le diré, para que sepa que Sora no está con esa perra)

-N: okay! Se lo diré, pero debe prometerme que no le va a decir nada de esto a Sora! Está bien? (ella me guiño un ojo y me estrecho la mano), bueno lo que paso ayer después de que nosotros volvimos hacer amigos, fue que Sora encontró a Kairi en el centro comercial con otro chico y… (ella no me dejo acabar y estaba sonriendo)

-M.S.: lo sabía! Sabía que era una cualquiera, siempre supe que no era para Sora, desde la primera vez que piso mi casa, siempre lo supe, pero mi marido decía: noo! Ella se ve una chica decente, pero yo decía: claro que no, estoy segura de que ella va a engañar a Sora en cualquier momento y con cualquiera y él seguía defendiéndola, decía que…! (ella seguía hablando, pero yo estaba aturdida por la actitud que demostró la madre de Sora hacia Kairi) y mi marido y yo hicimos una apuesta de que.. (seguía hablando para ella misma, yo solo asentía con la cabeza) cuando llegue mi marido le reprochare que el instinto femenino nunca falla, y a mi niño, tendré que hablar con él para saber cómo se siente!

-N: noo! (lo dije en un tono muy fuerte, no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba mirándome muy sorprendida) lo siento por lo del grito, pero no debe decirle a Sora nada, él sabrá que alguien le dijo y se enojara de nuevo con nosotros!

-M.S.: ups es verdad! Namine cariño no te pongas triste, tu y yo hicimos una promesa y yo nunca he roto una promesa, lo malo de esto es que tendré que obligar a Sora a que me lo diga mmm… bueno hay veré yo como arreglármelas! Aaahhh! y respecto con mi marido, tendrá que cumplir la apuesta (estaba con una mirada muy diabólica, me dio un poco de miedo) pero tranquila no le diré nada a Sora! (ella me sonrió)

-N: entonces no tendré que preocuparme por nada! (ahora yo estaba más relajada)

-M.S.: claro querida, Sora me lo dirá igual, yo tengo mis métodos, pero me imagino que ellos discutieron y mi Sorita debe pensar en terminar!

-N: aaammm… (No sabía si decirle, pero igual lo diré) -ello si terminaron!

-M.S.: me alegro muchísimo, no tendré que verle la cara a esa Kairi nunca más. Bueno querida gracias por las buenas noticias, ahora me iré a realizar unas cuantas llamadas, nos vemos!

Se marchó de lo más contenta:

-N: creo que me utilizo, bueno, iré a ordenar mi casa y a prepararme para la fiesta!

Me demore más o menos como dos horas en ordenar toda mi casa (incluso ordene la habitación de Roxas, ese lugar está hecho un asco, debe ser que estoy de un excelente humor porque no me importo limpiar esa habitación), luego fui a darme una ducha ya que la merezco tanto, justo cuando ya iba a entrar en la tina escuche el timbre, me puse una toalla y fui a ver quién era:

-Ding dong – ding dong – ding dong – ding dong (al parecer alguien tiene prisa)

-N: ya voy, ya voy (me imagine que era el torpe de Roxas), Roxas te juro que si eres tú, te voy a…. (Casi se me sale el corazón cuando abrí la puerta y vi quien era) – Ri Ri Ri Riku.. (Estaba muy nerviosa y para peor estaba semidesnuda) –que, que, que, haces aquí! (de los puros nervios casi se me cae la toalla, él estaba atónito y me miraba de una forma que nunca lo había visto antes, al parecer estaba ido)

-R: aahh! Ha, ha, hola Na, Namine yo solo quería saber si estabas lista para ir a la fiesta! (él estaba rojo, dijo eso mirando hacia otro lado y casi no le había entendido, lo dijo muy rápido)

-N: emm… pues ya ves que aún no! ja ja aja ja ja! (esto se puso un poco incómodo) – si quieres puedes esperarme dentro mientras yo termino y para que no te aburras, puedes jugar con la consola de Roxas!

-R: okay! Solo ve, termina tranquila okay, imagínate que no estoy aquí okay! (no pude evitarlo y empecé a reírme)

-N: jajajajajajajaja Riku! nunca en mi vida te había visto tan nervioso, te vez tan lindo así (el me miro impresionado y me di cuenta de lo que dije) – eemm.. Olvida la última parte! (ahora él no me va hablar nunca más, que he hecho)

-R: tranquila Namine sé que soy muy serio, pero también soy un ser humano y tengo sentimientos jajajajajaaj! (lo dijo con una sonrisa y su tono de voz era tranquilo) – así que okay te espero, pero no te demores tanto! (lo dijo solo para molestarme)

-N: oye! Yo no me demoro tanto, además es domingo, si quiero me demoro todo lo que quiero!

Los dos empezamos a reírnos, lo deje pasar y yo seguí con mi baño, estaba tan relajada con mi baño que se me paso el tiempo, juraría que escuche pasos por el pasillo, pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación. Termine mi baño y fui a mi habitación para poder arreglarme, yo diría que estuve en mi habitación como una media hora, ya que estaba buscando ropa adecuada para nuestra mini fiesta, al final me puse una polera blanca, con unos jeans y unos botines, baje para decirle a Riku que ya nos podemos ir y hay estaba, durmiendo tan tranquilamente, se veía tan calmado como si nada pasara a su alrededor, se veía tan lindo, pero tengo que despertarlo para irnos a la fiesta:

-N: Riku! (no hubo respuesta), me acerque a él para despertarlo cuando de pronto, el me agarro y me tiro hacia donde estaba él "durmiendo". Riku empezó hacerme cosquillas, yo estaba en el sillón un poco aturdida por la fuerza que tenía y no me había dado cuenta que yo estaba en el sillón estirada y él encima de mí, estaba riendo como una loca por las cosquillas que me hacia Riku:

-N: Ri jajajajaja Riku, porfis para jajajajajajajjaajjaaj ya que no puedo respirar jajajajajajaj!

-R: no debiste demorarte tanto en arreglarte, ahora atenta las consecuencias! (él estaba con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Yo trate de detenerlo con mis manos, pero el sostuvo mis dos manos con tan solo una de él, su mano disponible me hacía cosquillas, me pude zafar de su agarre, me levante para tratar de huir, pero él me agarro con un abrazo, yo por un movimiento que hice para tratar de escaparme, nos tropezamos y estábamos en el suelo, empezamos otra pequeña pelea para que dejara de hacerme cosquillas. Diría que estuvimos así durante un minuto cuando él aprovecho la oportunidad en la que yo me relaje, para él estar encima de mí, me sostuvo con sus dos manos dejándome a mí sin ninguna escapatoria (cualquier persona que nos hubiera visto en esa posición, pensaría algo morboso), nos reímos del puro cansancio, el me miraba fijamente, yo le devolví la mirada, no hablamos, no trate de escaparme, no estábamos preocupados de la hora, no me estaba haciendo cosquillas, solo nos miramos (no sé si esto paso realmente, pero sentí que Riku se acercaba cada vez más a mí y de pronto), sonó su celular. Él se separó de mí y contesto su celular. Yo mientras pensaba (Dios mío! El trato de besarme o solo fue mi imaginación? ay! No lo sé! Que rabia, como no me di cuenta de eso! Que torpe soy!) Cuando escuche:

-R: jajajajajjajajajajaj okay tranquila ya vamos! (paso un rato, él estaba rojo, luego dijo): -Ridícula! Como se te ocurre decirme eso! Si, si, si, ya vamos, chao! (le corto) -aaahhh! (Suspiro) okay, Nami, nos vamos? (se veía tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, a mí me dio un poco de rabia, pero bueno, con Riku no me dura mucho)

-N: por supuesto! (se lo dije con el mejor ánimo y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa)

Después de nuestra pequeña batalla de cosquillas nos fuimos en el auto de Riku, el me contó la mañana loca que había tenido con su hermana y Sora (como pensaba, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, creo que en el fondo estoy un poco desilusionada, pero no importa, eso no me desanima, bueno tal vez un poco) estuvimos hablando de nada importante cuando no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado. Daiana fue a recibirnos:

-D: hola chicos! (estaba muy alegre) como la pasaron los dos solitos (yo me había puesto roja y Riku se puso muy rígido y rojo)

-R: Daiana! No hicimos nada de lo que tú piensas! (estaba tratando de parecer maduro, pero no le resulto)

-D: okay Riku, yo te creo! (lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara) y Namine cuéntame, ¿te dolió cuando Riku te..? (Riku fue corriendo a taparle la boca a Daiana)

-R: no puedo creer que ibas a decir eso! (él estaba aún más rojo que antes y yo sentía que iba a tener una hemorragia nasal). Luego Riku se quejó –aaaaaahhh! Por qué me mordiste?

-D: para que sacaras tu mano de mi boca! Y además. yo estaba haciéndole una pregunta a Namine! Cierto Nami? (me miraba esperanzada)

-R: NOOO! No le llenaras a Namine la cabeza de tus estupideces y obscenidades!

Dicho esto, Riku me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo dentro de la casa:

-R: lo siento Nami!

-N: porqué Riku, si tú no has hecho nada!

-R: es por el comportamiento de mi hermana, me dijo que hoy me va a molestar todo el día hasta conseguir su venganza!

-N: aammm…. Sorry Riku, pero no sé de qué se tiene que vengar de ti! (le sonreí, él se me quedo mirando y luego dijo)

-R: aa! Lo siento estaba pensando en algo! (me devolvió la sonrisa) – es que ayer por la mañana la moje con un balde con agua y hoy ella quiere cobrar venganza y creo que Sora también está metido en esto, pero tal vez es solo que estoy siendo paranoico hoy! (él está más relajado y me mostró la casa en donde vive Daiana)

La casa de Daiana es increíblemente grande, tiene un salón muy amplio (de lo más bien podríamos estar unas veinte personas bailando si quisiéramos), un comedor (la mesa mide casi unos cinco metros (según lo que dijo Riku) , se podían sentar unas doce personas aprox.), la cocina (era muy amplia), también tiene un sótano (no queríamos ir a verlo), hay un patio trasero, es muy amplio y tiene una piscina (Riku me dijo que la piscina tiene de profundidad unos 3,5 metros), luego subimos al segundo piso, me mostró las habitaciones que hay, en total son cuatro (una es de su madre, la otra de Daiana y las otras dos son para huéspedes), me fije que tienen una ático (tampoco quisimos verlo), Riku me comento que hay tres baños en total, también hay una oficina en la primera planta y una sala de entretencion (creo que ahí se encuentran todos).

-R: bueno y esa es la casa de Daiana, no es tan grande, pero estaremos bien! (de verdad cree que es muy pequeña) – así que ahora no te puedes perder, vale? (estaba muy tranquilo)

-N: si Riku! entonces, vamos?

-R: si, vamos!

Fuimos caminando hacia la sala de entretención, pero cuando justo íbamos a entrar Daiana me llama:

-D: Nami!

-N: Daiana! Que sucede? (se veía un poco agitada)

-D: quiero hablar contigo antes de que entres! Podemos? (iba a responder cuando)

-R: de ninguna manera, le vas a decir solo estupideces y quien sabe que más!

-D: claro que no, quiero preguntarle cosas de mujeres! Si quieres te quedas y nos escuchas! (él se puso nervioso)

-R: si solo son cosas de mujeres entonces mejor me voy, no quiero traumarme! (dicho esto el entro y nos dejó)

-N: dime en que te puedo ayudar!

-D: ven que no quiero que nos escuchen! (nos fuimos al patio trasero a hablar) –okay! Me imagino que Riku te dijo que yo me quería vengar cierto?

-N: si, el me comento sobre eso, pero para que seguir? (no quería que pelearan por algo como una venganza)

-D: es que si tú me ayudas te privilegiara tanto a ti como a mí!

-N: pero en que me podría privilegiar una venganza?

-D: ya lo sabrás, aceptas o no? (me extendió su mano)

-N: mmm… está bien acepto! (le di la mano) y entonces en que consiste tu venganza?

-D: ap pa pa! Tranquila Nami, es un secreto, tu solo tienes que estar tranquila como estas ahora y ya verás lo que tendrás que hacer! (lo dijo con una sonrisa de malicia)

-N: me da un poco de miedito, pero está bien!

-D: bieenn! (salto de alegría) ya no te puedes arrepentir y ahora vamos que ya son las siete y nos esperan solo a nosotras!

-N: okay, vamos!

Fuimos a donde se encontraba el grupo, cuando entre vi que Sora y Riku estaban riéndose de algo que hizo o dijo Axel (quien sabe que pudo ser), pero en tan solo verlos, me vinieron muchos recuerdos de cuando éramos un grupo (ellos dos nunca debieron separarse). Salude a todo el grupo y me di cuenta que estaba Xion:

-Nanime: Xion! (estaba feliz de que viniera) amiga, pensé que no vendrías?

-Xion: sorpresa! Jajajajajjajaja! Sabes como soy Nami, además Vanitas se tuvo que ir, ya que lo llamo una chica! ¿Quién sabe quién podría ser?

-Namine: y tú te pusiste celosa! (la empecé a molestar)

-Xion: tonta! A mí no me gusta mi amigo, a él lo veo como mi hermano mayor, además para que tú lo sepas, (se puso roja, se acercó a mí para que solo yo la podría escuchar) a mí ya me gusta alguien! (me susurro en el oído y yo estaba que gritaba, pero no lo hice, solo chille)

-Namine: Xion amiga! Al fin te fijaste en alguien, y dime quién es?

-Xion: no es que yo no me fijara en nadie, es solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco!

-Namine: lo conozco?

-Xion: no pienso decírtelo y para que te quedes tranquila no es ni Sora ni Riku!

-Namine: aaaahh! Y por qué no! (le hice un puchero)

-Xion: porque si lo conoces, pero no te diré más!

-Namine: es Demix, Axel, Saix, Wakka, no me digas que es Tidus! (me sorprendería bastante si fuera el)

-Xion: no pienso decírtelo! (me guiño un ojo) además di los nombre que quieres porque no te lo diré! (no sé porque, pero diré esto solo para molestarla)

-Namine: no me digas que te gustan las mujeres?!

-Xion: quuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee?! (Todos nos quedaron mirando muy impresionados) -como se te ocurre, yo soy muy mujercita para mis cosa!

-Namine: jajajajajajajajajajajaja relax Xion, solo lo dije para molestarte, jajajajajajajajajajaja (no podía parar de reírme, ella me miraba con un puchero)

Después de esta pequeña charla, todos empezamos a jugar al póker Hold'em más conocido como el Texas Hold'em (es el único que sè y es el más simple), estábamos en un círculo y nuestras posiciones son: Demix, Axel, Roxas, Daiana, Sora, Riku, Namine y Xion. Las reglas que invento Daiana fueron así: todos empezamos con unas 30 fichas cada uno (no jugamos con dinero, solo ocupamos las fichas) el primero que llegara a perder las primeras 15 fichas, deberá decidir entre reto o verdad y según lo que decida la persona que tenga más fichas (en ese momento) será quien de el desafio o la gran pregunta. Cuando empezamos el juego, a mí por desgracia me salió una pésima mano así que decidí retirarme en esta partida (menos mal que no me tocaba apostar por obligación), Xion tambien se retiró, los que siguieron dentro de esa partida fueron Axel, Demix, Sora, Daiana y Riku. Demix arrojo las primeras cartas en la mesa que eran: un Has de pica, un dos de trébol y un cinco de trébol.

-Demix: Fold!

-Axel: mmm…. Raise! (doblo lo que había de fichas en la mesa, eran cuatro por jugador)

-Roxas: Call! (mi hermano sabe fingir muy bien cuando no tiene nada o si tiene algo)

-Daiana: Call! (ella está muy relajada)

-Sora: mmmm….. Call! (Sora estaba muy pensativo)

-Riku: Call! (Riku tenía una expresión muy seria)

Con eso cada jugador tenía 8 fichas ya en juego, Demix arrojo la siguiente carta y era un has, pero este era de diamantes.

-Axel: Call (ahora Axel se puso serio)

-Roxas: Fold!

-Daiana: Fold!

-Sora: mmm….. Raise! (puso 4 fichas más y miraba a Riku con una sonrisa muy sospechosa)

-Riku: mmmm….. Call! (creo que Riku cree que Sora no tiene nada y solo lo está asustando)

-Axel: aaaaahhh! Fold!

Con esto Sora y Riku ya llevaban 12 fichas menos cada uno (aparte de las que ya estaban en juego), Demix volvio a colocar la última carta encima, era Kaiser de corazones y me fije en la expresion de Riku, se veia serio, pero demostraba mucha confianza, en cambio Sora se veia demasiado tranquilo (era como si nada estuviera pasando).

-Sora: mmmm... (se estaba demorando demasiado)

-Riku: Sora, te podrías apurar! (él estaba aún serio)

-Sora: mmmm... Raise (con esto, todos quedamos asombrados y puso 3 fichas)

-Riku: ¿qué? ¿Pero, por qué? (creo que Riku era el más asombrado)

-Sora: ¿vas a jugar o vas a retirarte? (el lo estaba mirado con malicia)

-Riku: sé que estas tratando de intimidarme y quieres que me retire, pero sabes que no sucederá, así que Call! (Riku se veía muy satisfecho)

-Demix: okay! Con esto se terminó esta ronda y tenemos que ver quien gano!

Riku mostro sus carta delante de todos nosotros y era un Has de trevol y un ocho de pica.

-Xion: woooooooooooh! Riku, un trio de Haces, menos mal que me retire!

-Riku: ahora! ¿Sora que vas a escoger, un reto o verdad? (estaba muy satisfecho y cuando iba a retirar las fichas)

-Sora: espera Riku! Aun no has visto lo que tengo! (dicho esto mostró delante de todos, sus cartas, eran un tres y cuatro de trevol formo una escala)

-Axel: vaya Sora y yo que creí que no sabías jugar! (Axel lo dijo con tantas ganas de reírse)

-Sora: y yo cuando dije que no sabía jugar! (se veía confundido e hizo un puchero)

-Axel: es que con esa cara que tienes, uno piensa que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo se juega! (dicho esto todos empezamos a reír, Sora seguía con su puchero, pero Riku se veía asombrado, aun).

-Riku: pe... pero, ... como has podido ganarme si yo ayer te pregunte si sabias jugar y me dijiste que no!

-Sora: pues.. Alguien por ahí me dijo que la principal regla de los porker es mentir. (le sonrió en la última frase) y creo que me debes un reto o una verdad. (se veía tan feliz)

Riku: mmm... Okay , okay caì en tu trampa (no creo que él se allá dado cuenta, pero con su última frase hizo un puchero, se veía tan lindo), quiero mmm... Reto!

-Sora: okay! Entonces te reto a comerte un ají entero! (tenía una sonrisa muy maliciosa)

-Daiana: jajajjajajajajajjaj ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido eso!

-Riku: aahh (suspiro) okay! (se veía tan derrotado) conste que me vengare por esto!

-Sora: okay y ahora ve! (le sonrió)

Dicho esto Riku se paró para dirigirse a la cocina, todos esperamos por un tiempo, Riku volvió con un frasco llenos de ají, Sora escogió el más grande y se lo paso a Riku. (creo que Sora sabe que Riku odia los ajíes).

-Riku: no puedo, es tan asqueroso, sabe mal y es muy picante!

-Sora: lo siento, usted escogió reto y ahora lo cumples!

-Riku: vale, vale. (Riku tenía una cara de asco, pero cumplió su reto, lo tuvo que masticar y se lo trago, yo creo que pasaron unos treinta segundos cuando Riku se paro y salio corriendo al baño)

-Daiana: bien hecho Sora! (se chocaron las manos) ahora, solo falta lo siguiente!

-Namine: ¿siguiente? ¿de que? (estaba bastante confundida)

-Daiana: atención chicos, quieren hacer este juego más interesante? (todos dijeron que si, menos Riku que aún seguía en el baño) está bien, presten atención, la persona que se retire en la primera parte del poker, tendrá que beber un vaso de cerveza al seco! Están todos de acuerdo?

-A, D, R, S y X: por supuesto! (se miraron los 5 y empezaron a reírse!

-Namine: yo no quiero!

Daiana: lo siento Namine, pero estamos en un país democrático y mayoría gana, ademas si no lo haces tendrás que realizar automáticamente un reto o una verdad!

-Namine: pero... Yo nunca he bebido!

-Roxas: relájate hermanita no te va a pasar nada acá con nosotros!

-Daiana: claro, si es que no rompes las reglas! (me dio miedo su última frase)

-Namine: está bien! (estaba al igual que Riku, derrotada)

-Riku: okay volví! Sigamos?

-Namine: aah! Riku han mmm! (Daiana me tapo la boca)

-Daiana: nada Riku, no dijo nada, solo sigamos el juego!

-Riku: okaaayy! (estaba mirando raro)

Demix volvió a dar las cartas, en la mesa había un 2 de corazones, 7 de diamantes y un 5 de trevol, ahora le tocaba a Axel y Roxas realizar la apuesta obligatoria. (son las primeras 2 fichas por persona)

-Daiana: mmm... Call!

-Sora: Call!

-Riku: Fold! (pobre, no sabía la nueva regla de Daiana)

-Namine: aaaww! (suspire) Call! (Tengo un 9 de diamantes y un haz de corazones)

-Xion: Call!

-Demix: Call!

Con esto Demix (que estaba aguantando la risa) deja otra carta, esta era un 9 de pica.

-Axel: mmm... Raise (coloco 2 fichas mas)

-Roxas: Call!

-Daiana: Fold!

-Sora: Fold!

-Namine: (creo que debería arriesgarme ya que tengo un nueve) Call!

-Xion: Call!

-Demix: mmm... Call!

Demix dejo la última carta que era un haz de diamantes (Sora puso un puchero cuando vio la carta)

-Axel: Call

-Roxas: Raise (coloco 2 fichas mas)

-Namine: (ya estaba nerviosa, pero creo que me arriesgare) Call!

-Xion: Fold!

-Demix: mmm... Raise (el coloco 2 fichas más, aparte de las que ya tenía que colocar)

-Axel: maldito Demix, Fold!

-Roxas: mmm... Call!

-Namine: mmm... Call!

-Demix: Call!

Con esto todos tenemos que mostrar nuestras cartas, Roxas tiene un 7 de pica y un 6 de pica eso le da un par de 7, luego cuando justo iba a mostrar mis cartas:

-Demix: aaaaahhh! No esperaba que tuvieras un par más alto que el mío! (nos mostró un 2 corazones y una queen de trevol, todos caímos al estilo anime)

-Axel: yo sabía que no me tenía que haber asustado contigo, pero no me quise arriesgar!

-Namine: okay ahora mostrare lo que tengo, un 9 de diamantes y un haz de corazones, tengo 2 pares así que gano yo! (estaba muy feliz)

-Roxas: pucha, perdí, bueno reto!

-Namine: tienes que tomar un vaso al seco con Riku!

-Riku: y porque yo?

-Daiana: nueva regla Riku! la persona que se retire en la primera parte del poker, tendrá que beber un vaso de cerveza al seco!

-Riku: pero a mí nadie me dijo!

-Daiana: En ese momento estabas en el baño hermanito (dijo con una sonrisa diabólica) lo siento :P

Dicho esto Riku y Roxas bebieron su respectivo vaso de cerveza al seco (Se que Roxas no resiste mucho a la cerveza, así que pronto estará hablando tonterías.

-Sora: Quiero nueva regla, las personas que tengan menos de 10 fichas con cada juego, tendrán que beber un sorbo de su respectivo vaso. (Lo dijo con tanta satisfacción) ¿Quién esta de acuerdo?

-D,A,X,D,N: De acuerdo!

-Roxas: Me opongo!

-Namine: Lo siento pero vivimos en un país democrático!. (Imite lo que dijo Daiana)

-Riku: No me importa de todos modos voy a ganar igual!

-Demix: Ehh... Podemos empezar ya el juego?

Dicho esto Demix repartió las cartas, en la mesa, había una Jota de Pica, un 6 de corazones y un 4 de corazones, Roxas y Daiana tuvieron que realizar el obligatorio.

-Sora: Raise! (puso dos fichas mas)

-Riku: Fold!

-Namine: Call!

-Xion: Call!

-Demix: Fold!

-Axel: Call!

-Roxas: Fold!

-Daiana: Call!

Dicho esto Demix con Riku estaban hablando y escuchamos:

-Riku: Una competencia, ¿Quién puede tomar más vasos de cerveza en un minuto!? Roxas tu toma el tiempo y ve cuanto bebió cada uno!

-Roxas: Okay... (Ya estaba algo mareado mi hermano)

-Demix: ACEPTO!

-Daiana: Pero que ra... (Sora le susurro algo al oído y Daiana no puso objeción)

-Riku: 1...2...3 YAAA!

Riku y Demix se pusieron a tomar como si no hubiera un nuevo día de clases mañana... A los 23 segundos Demix recién llevaba medio vaso, en cambio Riku iba ya por el tercero, al completarse el minuto, Demix alcanzo a beber, dos vasos y medio, y Riku bebio 5 vasos y le falto poco para el 6. Demix iba a decir algo pero al momento de pararse se desbanecio...

-Axel: Uuuuhhh y yo que creí que la niña era ROXAS!

-Roxas: y yo que eh hecho?... (Con voz de ebrio)

-Riku: Mucha...cha...chos...(Creo que Riku está peor) quiero cambiar de juego!

-Sora: Obvio si estabas perdiendo y ya arruinaste junto con Demix nuestro juego de Poker.

-Riku: Shh... Silencio...Sora... Quiero jugar a la BOTELLA! (todos quedamos con ojos de plato)

-Daiana: Po..porque?!

-Riku: Quiero que nos tengamos más confianza

-Todos: aaaaaah... ( Mas aliviados pero creo que yo un poco decepcionada)

-Riku: Okay! Ya que vacié algunas botellas ocuparemos una, yo empiezo!

Luego de esto Riku lanzo la botella y cayó en Xion.

-Riku: Verdad o Reto?

-Xion: Em... Verdad?

-Riku: A quien te gusta?

-Xion: Mejor reto! (la note nerviosa)

-Riku: Mmmm bueno, desdice en menos de 10 segundos con quien darte un beso ahora, o si no, tendrás que tomarte una botella al seco. 10, 9, 8...!

-Xion: Que! Espera!

-Riku: 7...6...5

-Xion: Yaaa! Axel!

-Riku: Oki :3

-Axel: aah?

-Xion: Lo siento fue por la presión...!

-Axel: No te preocupes.. (lo dijo con total naturalidad)

Xion acepto el reto algo incomoda, y le dio un beso corto a Axel, pero me di cuenta de la expresión de mi hermano (al parecer se molestó, ¿Porque será?)

-Roxas: Voy al baño...

-Axel: Yo también!

Los dos se fueron y Xion dijo.

-Xion: Listo! Me toca a mí! (Giro la botella y callo en Daiana) Verdad o Reto?

-Daiana: Reto

-Xion: Em... (note su cara de maldad) mmmm... Bueno quiero que le muerdas la oreja a Sora

-Daiana: Bueno (Daiana se sonrojo y Sora escupió lo que estaba bebiendo)

-Sora: Que?!

Daiana se paró y se acercó a Sora, este solo cerro los ojos y aguanto la respiración y ella solo le mordió la oreja.

-Sora: PERMISO! (se fue corriendo al baño, Riku solo se rio y nosotras quedamos sorprendidas.)

-Daiana: Okay... Mi turno! (Giro la botella y callo en Riku, en ese momento apreciaron Axel y Roxas, y se incluyeron al juego)

-Xion: Porque tardaron tanto?

-Roxas: Eso no te incumbe.

-Xion: Solo preguntaba! ( conozco a Xion y se que eso le molesto)

-Riku: Reto!

-Daiana: Quiero que le hagas un chupón a Namine en el cuello!

-Todos (menos Sora): QUEEEEEEE! ( no puedo creer que haya dicho eso)

-Riku: Supongo que tendré que aceptar.

-Namine: MOMENTO! Y yo que?

-Daiana: Tu prometiste algo... Además! (me susurro), esto te conviene Cuñada..!

-Namine: Pero...(no me había dado cuenta cuando Riku me agarro de la muñeca y me saco de la habitación) -Riku, para! (pero él no me hizo caso)

Salimos al patio trasero y él me dijo:

-Riku: Namine sé que esto te va a incomodar pero... (me lo dijo algo ruborizado) pero, tómatelo como un juego.

-Namine: uf... Okay...

Cerré mis ojos y sentí el calor de Riku muy cerca de mí, (ese aroma que el tenia me vuelve loca y me daban muchas ganas de revelarle todos mis secretos a él, besarlo y decirle que él es solo mío) sentí los labios de Riku en mi cuello, me estremecí y al parecer él se dio cuenta y me susurro:

-Riku: no te pongas nerviosa yo no te hare daño!

-Namine: bueno! (apenas podía hablar)

Riku empezó a succionar en mi cuello y sentí una sensacion que nunca antes en mi vida la había sentido, el me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo(estaba en las nubes, creo que cualquier cosa que me habría pedido en ese momento yo lo aceptaría) , Riku ahora empezó a besarme el cuello y sentí que su mano se deslizo hacia mi cintura, sus besos continuaron hacia mis mejillas, y él se apartó un poco de mi cara, me miro a los ojos, yo agache la mirada pero el con sus manos me levanto el rostro para que lo mirara, de a poco se fue acercando y me beso... Trate de detenerlo ya que él estaba algo pasado de copas, y no quería darme falsas esperanzas, pero él no me soltó, me mordió el labio, cuando yo abrí la boca el introdujo su lengua y con ella comenzó a explorar cada rincón de mi boca, yo me rendí ante la tentación y me deje llevar... No escuche cuando alguien abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Axel: Vaya Vaya! Me han pasado el dato de un buen hotel por aquí cerca!

Nos separamos al instante y vi la expresión de Riku, estaba totalmente en Shock, se me cristalizaron los ojos y me dirigí a buscar mis cosas y cuando me iba, me topé con Daiana, me agarro del brazo diciéndome:

-Daiana: Nami amiga! Que sucedió!

-Namine: Yo... No quiero hablar de eso, (no me di cuenta que se me derramo una lagrima)

-Daiana: Sucedió algo con Riku?

-Namine: Mañana hablamos...

-Daiana: Nami... Sea lo que sea de verdad lo siento...!

-Namine: Gracias por todo...

Salí corriendo desesperada sin mirar por donde iba cuando un par de cuadras choque con un tipo:

-¿?: Mira por donde caminas!

-Namine: Loo... Lo siento (dije sollozando)

-¿?: Ohh... No te preocupes yo tuve la culpa tranquila, no llores! (tuve que darle lastima para que bajara su agresividad)

-Namine: Tu no... (y en ese instante no aguante más y comencé a llorar, el tipo me abrazo diciendome)

-¿?: Que te sucede? Porque estas a estas horas tu sola en la calle? Alguien te hizo algo? (Lo mire y note que se sonrojo...)

Nos dirigimos a una plaza que estaba cerca, y le conté lo sucedido.

-¿?: Yo emm... No soy muy bueno en estas cosas de dar consejos sentimentales pero lamentablemente algunos hombres son así...

-Namine: No.. Tranquilo no necesito consejos solo quería a alguien que me escuchara... Gracias! (dije ya más tranquila sonriéndole)

-¿?: Si quieres puedo ser tu escolta? No me quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que vas sola por ahí!

-Namine: Bueno de todos modos no me gusta andar sola!

Nos dirigimos hasta mi casa y creo que eran cerca de las 3 am.

-Namine: Gracias por haberme escuchado y acompañarme hasta mi casa, quieres pasar a tomar algo?

-¿?: emm.. No gracias debo hacer muchas cosas en un par de horas y al menos quiero dormir algo! (dijo sonriendome.)

-Namine: oh No eres de por acá?

-¿?: Un tiempo si fui de aquí, luego me fui pero volví de nuevo y creo que.. Ya es hora de irme!

-Namine: Okay!

El extraño chico se estaba lleno y de lejos grito "por cierto mi nombre es VANITAS y espero que estes mejor, hasta luego", me quede pensando un poco de donde había escuchado ese nombre antes y recordé la conversación que había tenido en la tarde con Xion:

"_-X: mmm…. Okay, amiga, será mejor que te decidas luego, ya tienes a los dos solteros y pronto llegaran chicas tras ellos, tú sabes que a Riku no le faltan mujeres!_

_-N: si lo sé, amiga, pero creo que yo..!_

_-X: ooh! Nami sorry te tendré que colgar, "Vanitas" ya está comprando, hablamos luego bye!"_

-Dios mío! Creo que acabo de conocer al tal Vanitas de Xion!

Me dirigí al baño a cepillarme los dientes y me fui a dormir, pero antes revise mi celular y tenía llamas perdidas de Sora (4), Daiana (4), Xion 22 llamados, mensajes de texto y mensajes de voz, de Roxas tenía como una 20 llamadas, de Axel unos (2) y de Riku tenía 12 llamadas perdidas, 30 mensajes de texto y 10 mensajes de voz. No revise ninguno solo le envié un mensaje a Xion diciéndole que estaba en casa sana y salva para que no se preocupara, me puse mi pijama y me fui a mi cama, recordé todo lo que paso con Riku, volví a llorar y no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida.


End file.
